A Kickin' It Story
by CRAZYAJ2013
Summary: Follow the Wasabie Warriors as they go through their adventures and hard times. Story is better. I suck at summarys. Please R&R! Thanks. My First story. Kick of course.
1. Chapter 1: The Crush

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 1: The Crush**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**JACK'S POV**

**I walked into the dojo, and saw Kim and the guys already there waiting for me. "Hey guys! Where's Rudy?" I asked. "He's in his office. Why?" Kim answered. We stared at each other for awhile, before Jerry said "Um, hello, GUYS! You 2 can have your moment later!" Kim punched him so hard, it blew the air out of him. I laughed. "I see purple everywhere" Said Jerry. "I was just… wondering." I continued and ran into Rudy's office.**

**KIM'S POV**

**As soon as Jack ran into the room, I swear I saw him blush a little. 'Did I blush?' I thought as I got ready to spare with Jack when he entered the room. Ok, so a lot of people say I have a HUGE crush on Jack. Which is true, I do have a tiny crush on him. Whatever, it isn't a big deal. Right?**

**JACK'S POV**

**I ran into Rudy's office, cuz I felt embarrassed that I kind of felt that I blushed. Hey, I saw Kim blush too. "Um, Jack. You ok?" asked Rudy. "Yeah, just came in to say 'Hi'" I answered nervously. "You still have a crush on Kim, don't you?" Rudy teased. "Um, maybe? Uh.. Well, got to go!" I saw Kim staring at me weirdly as I ran back out to start sparing. "You ok?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine."**

**KIM'S POV**

**Jack has been acting weird around me. So I decided to drop by after school, to see how he was doing. I knocked on his front door. When he answered, he looked surprised, nervous, and tired. "Oh, hey ya' Kim. Enter, please." he said. "Thanks" I replied. "What's wrong with you?! You have been ignoring me, and acting strange!" I blurted out suddenly. "Um, yeah… I really wanted to talk to you about that." He said calmly. "K, then what's wrong?!" I asked eagerly. **

**JACK'S POV**

"**I.. um… I can't do this!" I cried out after a few moments of awkwardness and ran to my room and slammed the door right in Kim's face. When a few seconds passed by, I opened the door. "I'm Sorry, Kim. Its just that… I, I kind of have a huge crush on you and-" out of nowhere, Kim slapped me really hard and she covered her mouth. "Jack, I'm, I'm so sorry! I didn't-" "Forget it, Kim," I said cutting her off. "Just leave." "I'm sorry!" she yelled and ran out of the house as her eyes started tearing up. I slammed the door and fell back on my pillows and started thinking why she would slap me like that. I mean, I thought we were friends. Well, this is gonna' be a great day tomorrow at school. Especially since we sit together in every class we have together! This is so great.**

**A/N: Sorry if this is my first story .**** What do you guys think? ****Chapter 2 coming soon. ****I have no idea how many chapters there is gonna' be.**


	2. Chapter 2: Embarrassed

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 2: Embarrassed**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Kickin' It or its characters!**

**KIM'S POV**

**After our little argument, with Jack, I ran home crying then fell asleep. As I was heading to school the next morning, I thought I saw Eddie walking by. "Eddie?" I yelled out. "Oh, hey Kim. So, Jack told me that…." he trailed off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" I snapped back. "YES! I KNEW IT! YEAH!" and he ran off into the building of our school. "Crazy" I muttered to myself. "Whose is crazy?" a voice I couldn't recognize said. I turned around to face….**

**JACK'S POV**

**I was just entering homeroom, when I notice Kim wasn't there. 'She is probably still upset' I thought as I sat down in my seat. I took out my stuff I need for this class. "Good morning class" said Mrs. Porterhouse, our homeroom teacher. During class, Kim walked in looking, great as usual, but she looked kind of happy too. When she saw me I gulped and she stopped smiling and just got out her stuff. 5 minutes later, something landed in front of me. It was a note.**

**KIM'S POV**

**Well, after I ran onto Brady, he asked me out. I had to let go of Jack. So I said yes. When I went back to class, I saw Jack. 'I have to stop smiling, I can't help it. Jack is one of my best friends. Or is he more than a best friend?' So I just stopped smiling, and sat down and got out my stuff. Then I decided to apologize to Jack by notes. When he got the note he opened it and read it-**

**hey, Jack I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap u like that. Please forgive me.**

**Then I got the note back and it said-**

**Kimmy, its ok. I shouldn't have cut u off.**

**Then I wrote back.**

**don't call me Kimmy! and u know when u told me u had a crush on me. Is the invitation still open?**

**Just as I was going to get my answer, Mrs. Porterhouse came out of nowhere, and snatched the note from Jack's hands "So, passing notes during class? Well, if its so important, let me read it to the class!" she said angrily. A couple of student snickered. Jack turned to face me and said "What do we do now?!" "I don't know!" I answered back. As she started to read it, people started laughing. I can tell Jack was embarrassed by the look of his face. I was too, but I felt anger, slowly rising. Then just as I was about to find out if Jack liked me or not from the note, that Mrs. Porterhouse was reading out loud, something unexpected happened….**

**A/N: hey, people! What do you guys think so far? I stay up till' late at night to continue typing! Is it too romantic? Whatever. Chapter 3 coming soon… I'm so excited! K, bye! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3: Accident

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 3: Accident**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**JACK'S POV**

**Just as Kim was about to find out my answer, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton burst into the door in their boxers. "Marge, the lunch lady finally got revenge from us, cuz' we started a food fight with the cheerleaders!" yelled Milton. "Um, why are you guys in your boxers?" I asked. "Marge put meatloaf down our pants! And that's wrong, YO!" Jerry said. "You 3 go to the principle's office!" Mrs. Porterhouse yelled. "Wait, now?" they asked "YES!" she yelled. 'good she forgot about the note' I thought as the bell rang. "Later, Kim" I said. "Bye, Jack. See you at the dojo" she said.**

**KIM'S POV**

**I really wanted to find out Jack's answer. I texted Brody and told him that I had to cancel the date. After I went to the dojo I didn't see Jack, only to find Jerry trying to impress a girl with a karate move, only Jack, me, and Rudy can do. As I left the dojo, Jerry fell flat on his face. I was walking back home, when I saw Jack talking to…. Donna? Donna was leaning in on Jack. Jack looked my way and saw me, he can tell I was furious. He started walking my way. So I ran home as fast as I could. "KIM! Kim, its not what it looks like!" he yelled. When I got home, I slammed the door and started crying. "Come on Crawford! You don't cry!" I yelled at myself. After 1 hour of Jack pounding on the door and yelling 'KIM!' it finally stopped. About a minute later I heard a loud scream, and a large crash. 20 min. Later I saw flashing lights, and the sound of ambulance. I knew it was serious, so I went outside. I saw a medical students putting a person in the ambulance. I know that person. Its… JACK?! I ran up to one of the nurses "Um, I'm Kim Crawford, can I come to the hospital with him?" I asked. "Are you related to him?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm his… girlfriend." I lied. 'I wish I was his girlfriend' I thought. "Ok, we'll let you in."**

**JACK'S POV 4 hours Later**

"**Um, w-what's going on?" I woke up in a unfamiliar place. I saw a young, girl with blond hair. And a man? "JACK! You woke up!" the girl said. "Mr. Anderson, you have a broken leg, a broken hand, and short term memory loss." said the man. "WHAT?!" screamed the girl as she ran over me and stood by my bed. "Jack, you remember me right?" she asked. "Who's Jack? And who are you?" I asked. I felt so confused. The girl fell on her knees and started crying. "This can't be happening!…."**

**A/N: Wow I think there is too much drama. I have no idea how long this story is going to be. Oh, well…. BBBYYYEEE… Chapter 4 coming soon… YAY! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4: Memory Loss And Jealousy

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 4: Memory Loss And Jealousy**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters.**

**KIM'S POV**

**I can't believe this! Jack doesn't remember me. "The cause of the, short memory loss was caused when Jack got hit by the car, he hit his head, hard, on the cement." the doctor said. "I'm so confused, what happened?" Jack asked. "Um, when you were banging on my door, as you were leaving, I guess you weren't looking when a car hit you." I explained. "Mrs. Crawford, Jack may leave the hospital today, as long there is an adult here to sign him out." the doctor said. "Ok, thanks" I replied. When the doctor left, I called Rudy and told him what happened. Before I knew it they came in bursting through the doors. "Hey, how's Jack doing?" asked Rudy. "Um, he is so far doing fine. I guess." I said nervously. "Hey, Jack, how you doing?" Eddie asked. "Who are you?" Jack asked confused. "Yeah, I might've mention that he has short term memory loss" I said. "WHAT?!" they all yelled at the same time.**

**JACK'S POV**

**I'm so confused right now. Like seriously, who are these people?! "See what I mean guys?! Every time something bad happens, Jack and Kim are ALWAYS together!" some guy with spiky hair said. He had a name tag that read 'Jerry'. "Who's Jack and Kim?" I asked. "Well, well, look who's talking now? If it isn't Mr. Always Hangs Out With Kim." said the same guy. "Quit it Jerry! You Jealous?" the blonde girl asked while smirking. "What? Pfft, no!" Jerry said. "Sorry, Jack. BTW, I'm Kim and you're Jack." Kim explained nicely. "Oh, nice to meet you, Kim." I said. "Whatever, I'm out." Jerry said and left the room. "He is defiantly jealous!" said some nerdy guy. "Oh, and this is Milton, and Eddie and your sensei, Rudy." Kim explained. 'Sensei?' I thought. "Oh, you're a black belt at karate, at the Bobbie Wasabie Dojo," Rudy said. "I'll go sign you out." and he left the room. 'Wow, I can't believe I'm a black belt in karate. But how did I get hit by a car in the first place? And what was I doing at Kim's house banging on her door?' I thought as I was looking around the room. "You ready to go to the dojo?" Kim asked. "Yeah" I replied.**

**A/N: So how's the story so far? And yes, Jerry is jealous. Well, maybe something surprising might happen later! Any ideas? Tell me please! Chapter 5 coming soon… I'm so excited. I know… Weird. ****K**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**A Kickin' Story**

**Chapter 5: The Fight**

**DISCALIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN'IT or its characters!**

**KIM'S POV**

**I'm trying to get Jack's memory back so, me and the gang are heading to the dojo. "So, this is were I train?" Jack asked. "Yep" I answered. At the corner of my eye, I could see that Jerry was rolling his eyes. When we got to the dojo, Eddie opened the door for us and said "For the lovely, new couple." When Jack was looking around, I punched him really hard in his stomach. Since Jack was in crutches and had a broken arm, he had a hard time keeping his balance. "Wow, I'm a black belt in karate!" Jack exclaimed. "My best student, and Kim." Added Rudy. "Hey, I'm good at karate." Jerry said looking my way as I rolled my eyes. I have no idea why he is acting this way.**

**JACK'S POV**

**Everyone left, but Jerry. As I was exploring the dojo, Jerry came up to me and said, "Hey, listen Jack, you better stay away from my Kimmy. If I see you near her, you're going down. Hard. You here me now, Mr. Always Hangs Out With Kim?" he threatened. "You can't force me to stay away from someone!" I yelled out. "Really?" he sneered. Then out of nowhere, he punched me in the nose really hard. Then I swung back at him in the stomach. Just as he was about to attack again, Kim walked in. And boy, she really did not look happy as she walked over to us.**

**KIM'S POV**

**I saw everything! Jerry threatened Jack to stay away from me. And he threw the first punch. But Jack swung back. I couldn't take it anymore so I walked in, and gave Jerry the death glow. He pretended that nothing just happened. "Hey Kim, wow, you look furious! What happened?" Jerry asked. "Why?! Why, would you hurt Jack, after all he has been through?!" I yelled at him. "IDK! I was trying to protect you! You know, Jack can be unpredictable like, Rudy!" Jerry yelled. "I trust Jack! And you have already done enough damage!" I yelled back. Jack looked surprised, that I was that angry. I would NEVER yell at my best friend but this time I had to. "Come on, Jack. Lets go." I said as I grabbed his hand and we walked out. "Were are we going?" Jack asked. "Lets go over to my house, since my mom is away on a business trip." I said. "Ok" he said as we held hands and walked over to my house. I actually thought Jack was scared of me, cuz he flinched when I grabbed his hand.**

**A/N: Wow, That's a lot of drama! K, Chapter 6 Coming Soon… I'm so tired, its 12 am, I got to go to sleep. Anyways, I have no idea how long this is going to be…. WHATEVER BRO! ****J I'm still sleepy…. L**


	6. Chapter 6: Black Dragons

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 6: Black Dragons**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' It or its characters!**

**JACK'S POV**

**After what happened, I couldn't believe what happened. As me and Kim were walking over to her house, all the sudden, 6 guys jump out in front of us blocking our way. "Going somewhere, Lovebirds?" the leader of the group sneered. I had this strange feeling that, they were enemies to us. "Black Dragons!" Kim yelled. "I got this" I said. "NO! Jack you don't know what you're doing!" Kim yelled. She grabbed my arm, but I got out of her grip. I flipped one of the ninjas, and Kim kicked 2 others. We defeated most of them, but since I was in crutches, it was hard for me to fight them off. Then Kim whispered in my ear "I'm going to do a trick called 'The Dragon Air Kick' something you taught me, before you lost your memory." she said. She spun around, and when she jumped, she kicked the rest of the ninjas. "Lets go before they get up" she said, and we ran off. Well, sort of. When we got to her house, we came in and she quickly locked the door. "I'm impressed, you're in crutches, and you can still fight!" she exclaimed. "Thanks" I said. Then something happened…..**

**KIM'S POV**

**Me and Jack were talking, when there was an awkward silence. We were both leaning in, when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" I said. When I opened it Eddie, was standing there. "Hey" he said. "Come in," "thanks for ruining the moment!" I muttered. "What?!" he said. "Nothing!" I said. I heard Jack laughing so I elbowed him. "OW!" he said. "Man up" I said back. "I just wanted to drop by and see what you 2 are up to" Eddie said, and smiled at both of us. "Jerry told me about what happened at the dojo. He wants to apologize for punching Jack. And for yelling at you Kim." Eddie said. "Where is he?" I asked. "He's at the dojo" Eddie said. "K, I'll go apologize!" I said. "You stay here, Jack. I'll be back soon!" I said as I ran out the door. 'Wait, Did I just almost kiss Jack, before Eddie came? I thought as I ran to the dojo.**

**A/N: Anyone have any candy? JK. Chapter 7 Coming Soon… **

**Seriously, Does anyone have any Candy?**

**Mood: Hyper ****J**


	7. Chapter 7: Caught Red-Handed

**A Kickin' Story**

**Chapter 7: Caught Red-Handed**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**JACK'S POV**

**I started thinking back before Eddie came. Me and Kim almost kissed. I wonder how that almost happened. Then it hit me: I'm Falling For Kim Crawford. Me and Eddie were talking, when I realized that it has been 30 minutes since Kim left. "Hey, dude! Its been 30 min. since Kim left. What's taking her long?" I asked. "Chill down, dude!" Eddie said. "Lets go check on her at the dojo." he said. Eddie got up and ran out the door, leaving me. "HELLO! I'M IN CRUTCHES!" I yelled out. He came running back, "Sorry, I forgot. At least you're getting rid of these tomorrow!" he said. As we got to the dojo, I saw something that made my heart drop…. Kim and Jerry were kissing.**

**KIM'S POV**

**When I got to the dojo to meet Jerry, I saw him already waiting there. "Hey…" I said. "Kim, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to punch Jack. I guess I went too far." he said. "I forgive you," I finally said "I was just so worried since Jack has been through so much." We were talking, that I realized that I needed to get home. "Hey Jerry, I need to get home. I told Jack that I would come back soon, Bye" I said. "K, bye" he said. I started walking back when Jerry pulled me back, turned me around. I felt his lips crash onto mines. I tried to get away, but he held me tight. 'What am I going to tell Jack?!' I thought. After a couple minutes, I pushed him away. "Jerry…" I trailed off. "Uh" he said nervously. "I got to go!" I yelled. I turned around, to find Eddie and Jack standing there. I froze. I saw Jack and I could tell that he felt hurt. He just turned around and walked away. Sort of. "Jack! JACK!" I yelled out and ran after him. I caught up to him, and grabbed him. "I'm sorry! Jerry made the first move! Ok?!" I said. "Whatever" he said, I looked into his eyes and saw that he felt betrayed, and that he was hurt. He started walking away again, but I grabbed him again. And I tried one last thing. I kissed him.**

**A/N: Whoa…. I'm gonna back out of the room. *Awkward* Chapter 8 Coming Soon… I guess.**

**Mood: Awkward ****K**

**P.S Go KICK!**


	8. Chapter 8: Donna Tobin

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 8: Donna Tobin**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' It or its characters!**

**JACK'S POV**

**I felt hurt. After Kim started apologizing, she tried one more thing: She Kissed Me. I froze for a few seconds. 'I can't believe this is happening' I thought. After a few minutes, we broke apart. "OW!" I yelled moments later. "What's wrong, Jack?!" Kim said. "I got a huge headache, but its one that I have never felt before," I said in pain. "It stopped. But I feel different." Kim looked at me like I was crazy. "Wait, I think can remember you, and everything!" I yelled and jumped in her arms. "Oh my gosh! Jack!" she yelled in happiness as she hugged me back. We celebrated. Then I looked into her eyes, and kissed her. It lasted for a minute, before we separated. "Lets head over to my house" Kim said. "Hey, Jack. Are we cool about the whole Jerry thing?" she asked nervously a few moments later as we were walking. "Yeah" I said. When got to her house, I asked her "Um, Kim? Do you remember when you saw me talking with Donna?" she frowned "Yeah. Yeah I do" she said. "I'm sorry, But It was just that she was asking me why I was hanging out with you. She told me you're a loser. But you're not." I said and smiled. "Thanks. But I'm sorry. If I would've opened the door, you wouldn't have gotten hit by that car." she said. I hugged her. "Its okay" I replied.**

**KIM'S POV**

**I, Kim Crawford, Is Falling For Jack Anderson. After everything that happened, I couldn't believe that Jack got his memory back. We got to my house and we sat down on the couch, I felt myself blushing and the same with Jack. At that time, we were so close, and we both started leaning in again, we were millimeters away from each other, before there just had to be a knock at the door! "I'll open it…" I trailed off. "Again" Jack finished. We started laughing. I opened the door to find Donna. "Well, what do I find here, if it isn't loser Kim Crawford!" Donna said. "What do you want?" I said angrily. "Just wanted to tell you to stay away from-" she started, "Who is it Kim?" I heard Jack say. "Wait, Jack is in your house?! Move!" she yelled. "Hey, Jackie. I heard that you got hurt!" she said. "HEY!" I yelled "You can't just come inside my house without my permission!" I felt like punching her as Donna flipped her hair and turned around. "Are you my mommy? Yeah, clearly you're not" she said. Then Jack stood up "Kim is right. You can't come in her house without her permission. You need to leave, Donna" Jack said calmly. "Whatever, this isn't over, Kim!" she yelled. "See you around, Jackie!" she said as smiled and winked at Jack. "I hate her," Jack said "I can't wait to go to the clinic, and get these crutches out of my life" he added trying to change the subject. "You want to watch a movie?" I asked. "Yeah, sure" he said. As we were watching Jack put one hand around my waist, and I rested my head on his shoulder. Before we knew it, we fell asleep.**

**A/N: I'm tired…. Chapter 9 Coming Soon… Is this story too romantic? Well, I don't care, it has to be romantic in someway. KK, Bye-Bye ****J**

**P.S GO KICK!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dating

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 9: Dating**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**JACK'S POV**

**The next morning, I went to the doctor to get my cast off my leg. "Nice to have you're memory back, Jack" Milton said when I walked into the doors of the school. Which happens to be the last day. "Yes! Its finally the last day! I made it through the year! I'll see you guys later!" Eddie yelled, when school was let out later that day. "It's a good thing you don't have that cast on." Kim said as we walked to the dojo. 'Uh-oh, Donna is coming my way' I thought as we were walking. "Hey, Jackie! I was hoping you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?" Donna asked. "Ugh Why are you hanging with that?" she said while pointing at Kim. "No, Donna I don't want to go on a date. And I don't like you. I like someone else." I said as me and Kim walked away. "Let me guess, you DO like Donna! You just don't want to say in front of me" Kim said. "No, I like… You." I said nervously. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Please, don't slap me again" I said covering my face with my hands. Then she hugged me. "That's so sweet!" she said.**

**KIM'S POV**

**JACK LIKES ME! JACK LIKES ME! I'm so happy! "Ok, so I just told you that I like you…" Jack started. "And?…." I said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to with me?" Jack ended. "I would love to go out with you" I answered. "Want to go see a movie later?" Jack asked. "Yeah, lets go to the dojo first. Oh, and want to keep this our secret?" I asked. "Yeah, we'll tell the gang, when we're ready" Jack said. As we were walking Jack asked "How do you think the guys will react? Especially… Jerry?" I guess he's remembering what happened between me and Jerry, the other day. "I don't know" I said as we walked the rest of the way in silence. Jack opened the door for me, and we entered the Bobbie Wasabie Dojo, to find Jerry making out with his new girlfriend?**

**A/N: Whoa…. I'm gonna back out the room… (Again) and who is Jerry's new girlfriend? IDK! Anyways, I'm running out of ideas, and if anyone has any, tell me. Chapter 10 Coming Soon… **

**GO KICK!**


	10. Chapter 10: How To Get Arrested

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 10: How To Get Arrested**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**JACK'S POV**

**When me and Kim walked in, we saw Jerry making out with his new girlfriend, who happens to be Kelsey. "Ahem" I said. "Oh, um. Sorry, its just this is my new girlfriend, Kelsey." Jerry said. "Congrats" Kim said cheerfully. "So, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go on a double date, now?" Jerry asked. "Sure" me and Kim said. We were heading to a restaurant close by when Jerry asked, "So… you got your memory back, and you and Kim are going out?" "Yeah" I answered proudly. We got to the restaurant, and took our seats. Kim sat next to me, while the other 2 sat across from us. The waiter took our order and left us in a awkward silence. "So… you and Kim" Jerry trailed off. "Yeah…" Kim said. "What the heck is going on here?!" Kelsey yelled, causing attention in the restaurant. We started arguing and yelling, when Jerry yelled out "Maybe Kim and Jack aren't meant for each other!" I got really angry and jumped on Jerry and started hitting him. "Don't talk like that in front of Kim!" I yelled. We started fighting, Kim and Kelsey started fighting too, pulling each other to the ground. Some people separated me and Jerry. I quickly got Kim. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah" she answered as I held her tight. "I'm scared." she said. "Don't worry, how bad can this get?" I said laughing. "Uh, maybe you should look outside, Jack" Kim said with a worried look on her face. I turn around and saw flashing lights. Police!**

**KIM'S POV**

**After the fight, someone must've called the cops. They entered. The waiter who took our order was pointing at all of us. They came over to us and said "I'm sorry, but we are going have to arrest all of you, for disturbing the peace in this restaurant." he said as he called over more officers and handcuffed us. "Um, where are you going to take us?" I asked. "You 4 are going to be booked in the juvenile jail, until an adult signs you out" one of the officers said. "Shoot! My mom is out of town" I heard Jack say. "I know so is my mom!" I said. Me and Jack were put in the same patrol car. "Cool, I'm an a patrol car" Jack excitedly. "Jack, listen. WE ARE HANDCUFFED AND WE'RE GOING TO JAIL AND WE ARE ONLY 14. AND I'M SCARED GOING TO JAIL! NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" I yelled. "Ok, I under stand. Just chill down babe" he said trying to act cool. "What, did you just say?!" I yelled. "Um, nothing!" he quickly said. "Oh, that's it!" I yelled and somehow I kicked him in the mouth. "OW! I'm sorry!" he said. "HEY, you kids calmed down!" yelled the officer with the name tag that said 'Carol' on it. "Sorry" me and Jack muttered while glaring at each other. Well, this is great Jack got us all in jail. AND WE'RE ONLY 14!**

**A/N: K, Chapter 11 Coming Soon… ha, ha! They're only 14 and they're getting arrested! Cool.**


	11. Chapter 11: Freedom

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 11: Freedom**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**JACK'S POV**

**After 20 min. of Kim saying "Are we there yet? My mom is SO gonna kill me! I can't believe Jack got us into this mess!" one of the officers finally said, "Ma'am, please calm down. We're here." I was snickering when I thought Kim wasn't looking "You seriously think its funny that we're gonna be in jail?!" she said. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." I said. We wrote down our information and before we knew it, they took off the handcuffs and put us together in a cell. Kim started pacing around worriedly, while I was by the cell door looking out. "Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start all of this." I finally said. "Its okay Jack. You were only angry about what Jerry said." she said with happiness in her eyes. "When do you think we're gonna get out?" she asked. "I don't know" I answered. 'It better be soon' I thought.**

**KIM'S POV**

"**I'm tired. Going to sleep." I told Jack as I sat down on the single bed we had to share. "I know, I'm tired too." he sat down next to me and said "Wait, before you go to sleep" and kissed me. "Ahem" we quickly separated to find officer Carol staring at us "Am I interrupting something?" he asked. "Nope" Jack said as we continue like we didn't care. After 5 min. we separated, and Jack wrapped his arms around my waist. As we were falling asleep, Jack said "Love you, Kim…" I heard him say as he drifted off. "Love you too, Jack" I answered back and drifted off.**

**JACK'S POV**

**I woke up the next morning to the sound of clicks and laughter. I opened my eyes to find, Rudy, Milton, and Eddie taking pictures of me and Kim. I realized that I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around Kim last night. 'Kim is gonna be so furious!' I thought as I ran up to them, causing Kim to suddenly wake up. "Shoot" I said. "What's going on?" she mumbled. "So lovebirds you guys had fun last night?" Rudy teased. "SHUTUP!" we both yelled out. "GIMMIE THE CAMARA, OR I'LL TEAR YOU 3 APART!" she yelled. "How? You're stuck in there, and we're out here!" Milton said pointing and laughing. "Oh, yeah" Kim said, feeling offended. "Ok, are you guys going to get us out of here, or just stand there?" I asked. "Well… how about we watch you guys make-out and we can take pictures and post them on-" Eddie said being interrupted by Kim "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she growled. "Kim, calm down" I told her, "Just relax." Rudy went and got the officers, and they released us. "Freedom!" Kim yelled and jumped in my arms. 'Yep, This Is Kim Crawford' I thought as I picked her up bridal-style and started spinning her around, while the others laughed.**

**A/N: Yay. They're out of jail! K, Chapter 12 Coming Soon…. ****J**** I NEED MORE IDEAS! **


	12. Chapter 12: Breakups And Kidknappings

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 12: Break-Ups And Kidnappings**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**KIM'S POV**

**After all that happened, Rudy decided to celebrated me and Jack's freedom at FALAPHILL'S. "Hey, what happened to Kelsey and Jerry?" I asked when our food arrived. "Oh, Jerry's parent's got them out about 4 hours later after they got arrested." Milton answered. "Lucky" I heard Jack muttered. A couple minutes later, Brady came up to our table. "Hey, Kim. Looking good, as usual." he said. I saw Jack roll his eyes. "Why thank you, Brady. Finally somebody who compliments me!" I said while looking straight at Jack. "I tell you that you're pretty!" Jack said. "Oh well, I don't remember!" I said. "Ah, couple arguments. And this is the part were Kim stands up and says 'Oh and what are you saying?!" Eddie said. "Oh, and what are you saying?!" I yelled at Jack. "Maybe I should stop by later, Kim." Brady said and left. "No, Brady wait!" I yelled trying to go after him. "Oh, so you are just going to start flirting with other guys?! Did you forgot that you're dating me?!" he yelled stopping me. "I was just trying to be friendly, to Brady. And you know what? You also shouldn't be yelling at your EX girlfriend!" I yelled. "Oh…" everyone said. "Yeah, maybe I shouldn't be yelling at you. Jerry was right, we just aren't meant for each other!" Jack yelled back hurting my feelings. He ran out, and disappeared. "Aw man, what have I done?!" I yelled. I broke up with him, and wasn't even his fault. Its my fault.**

**JACK'S POV**

**After the brake up between me and Kim, I went in the dojo and started punching dummies. Usually to get rid of anger. I kept punching dummies, over and over. After 20 minutes, I stopped for a rest. I started thinking to all the memories of me and Kim. I kind of feel bad for yelling at her. Sometimes, she can be a huge drama queen. As I started punching dummies again, The Black Dragons entered. "What do you want Frank?" I said. "I just heard that Kim broke up with you." Frank answered. "Yeah, so?" I asked. "Well, Kim got her feelings hurt. So we decided to stop by and teach you a lesson for hurting poor, Kim's feelings." he said. He swung at me, but I grabbed his fist. "Yeah, you shouldn't have done that. Again." I said. As we started fighting 1 against 6, I didn't notice that one of them had a flower pot with them. They hit me in the head with it, shattering into pieces. Last thing I remember, I looked up and saw the Black Dragons staring down while laughing as they tied my hands up. Then I black out.**

**A/N: Hey! I need more ideas! PLEASE! K, Chapter 13 Coming Soon…. I wonder what happens next.**


	13. Chapter 13: Kidknapped

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 13: Kidnapped**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**KIM'S POV**

"**Jack?! Jack, where are you?!" I yelled looking everywhere, at his house, around the mall. 'Where else could he be?!' I thought running around. Then it hit me. He's probably at the dojo! Duh! I ran in to find a note by my locker. -****Dear, Kim, if you ever want to see your precious, Jack again, meet me at Seaford High, after dark. Better hurry, before its too late. -Sincerely Frank.**** "Jack?!" I yelled and ran out the door. Then I bumped into Brady. "Hey Kim" he said. "Hey, um I got to go, so bye." I said trying to get away. "Whoa, slow down! You know, I'm available. Want to go out with me?" he asked. I slapped him and said, "Sorry, I only belong to one cretin boy, and that's Jack. Bye now" I walked away, but came back and slapped him again, "And that's for… well, cuz I felt like it." then I slapped him again, "Man, what is up with you with the slaps?" he asked. "You irate me, that's what." I said and started walking to Seaford High.**

**JACK'S POV**

**I heard laughter when I was dreaming. My head hurts a lot. "Look at him! Why would Kim date that?!" I heard someone say faraway. "I bet when Kim looks at him like that when he's sleeping she would say 'Oh, he looks so cute and adorable!'" I heard another person say. "Dude, you sound like a girl" said the first guy. "Shut up. At least I'm not girly like you!" said the second guy. I realized that the noise was coming from outside of a science classroom. I recognize Frank staring from outside of the glass door. "What's going on?" I asked still half asleep. "Dude, he's awake! Lets hit him with bowl!" I heard someone say. "WHERE'S JACK?!" I immediately recognized as Kim's voice. I heard noises, and screaming from the other people. I couldn't do anything to help, I was tied up. I somehow untied myself, using a pocket knife I kept with me and ran out of the unlocked classroom. "Kim?!" I yelled. "Over here! Need a little help here!" she yelled out. I grabbed one of the dragons an flipped them, defeated another 2, but still Kim beat them all up. I walked over to Frank and said, "You just keep messing with wrong people don't you?" he was woozy "Whatever, I'll get my revenge one day, Jack Anderson!" he snarled got up and ran out of the building following the other dragons. "Hey…" I heard Kim say quietly as I was watching the sunset. I turned around to face her. "Hey, Kim" I said as I put my hands in my pant's pocket. She was playing with her hands, she does that when she's nervous. We just stood there in silence. After a few seconds, I broke the silence, "I got to go…" I said quietly and walked out the door "Thanks for coming for me…" I added and waved goodbye. I heard her say, "No problem." I walked back home in the almost darkness, wondering what to expect in the future, between me and Kim and if Jerry and I are still friends. 'Oh, Kim' I thought of her as I continued walking.**

**A/N: HHIII! I think I'm hyper again ****L oh well, Chapter 14 Coming Soon…. Candy… I think Billy has candy! That kid better give me some!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Decision

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 14: The Decision **

**DISCLAIMER: I o Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**KIM'S POV- THE NEXT MORNING**

**I woke up dazed and confused. After what everything that happened, I just need to relax. I was trying to fall back to sleep, until there was a knock at the door. I got up carefully to open the door. On my way down, I almost tripped. "Hey, uh, Milton?" I said groggily opening the door to reveal Milton. "Hey, Kim." he greeted. "So I was hoping everything was alright between you and-" I cut him off "Don't say his name." I bitterly said. "Thanks for the sunshine" he sarcastically said. "Your welcome" I replied back. "Now what do you want? I've been through a lot, and I'm really tired" I explained. "Jack wanted me to give you this letter. I didn't read it. He kind of looked depressed." Milton said handing me an envelope with my name hand written on the front. I recognized the hand writing as Jack's. "I don't want" I said handing it back. "But Kim, he really wants you to read it. I don't know what's going on between you two, but-" I cut him off. "Listen I don't want anything to do with Jack." I said bitterly. I slammed the door shut. "Ok, Kim but I'll leave the letter outside your door! I'll see you later!" I heard him yell outside. I stood there for a moment. I couldn't help myself, I opened the door, grabbed the letter and read it. I didn't expect what I read next.**

**JACK'S POV**

**All night I wrote a letter for Kim. I made a strong decision to do. I'm going to commit suicide. I felt that things are going to be hard for me between my old friends and especially Kim. I left a note to my mom. Just in case she finds out I'm dead. Then I got a text from Milton. ****Hey Jack. I gave the note to Kim. See ya later! ****I replied back by saying- ****K. Tell everyone I'll miss them. No questions. Bye forever.**** I decided to watch TV for a while. After an hour, I decided its time. I know its weird to spent the last moments of your life watching TV, but whatever. I grabbed a rope and headed out straight to the woods. When I got to the tree where Kim and I use to hang out, I tied the rope up on a tree branch. Then I tied it around my neck. I said a few prayers and let go of the rope. Before I knew it, I was sucked into darkness.**

**A/N: So many questions still to be answered.**

**What's going to happen to Jack? Well find out soon…. Chapter 15 Coming Soon…. **


	15. Chapter 15: Committing Suicide

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 15: Committing Suicide **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**KIM'S POV**

**After I read the letter, I felt my heart stop. I read the letter again, and again. Here's what it said- **

Dear Kim, when you get this letter, please don't come and look for me. I think that I don't deserve to be here its going to be hard between me and you. And Jerry, I don't know if we're even friends. I'm deciding to kill myself. Kim I will always miss u. tell everyone that I'll miss them too. Just make sure to keep the dojo running. Just move on with your life. Please, please don't hurt yourself. I'll miss you and forever. Good-bye, Kim. I Love you too.

Love Jack Anderson.

Tell my mom I'll love her too.

'**Kind of cheesy' I thought as I got myself together. I started crying hard. Then I started thinking of a place where Jack would try do something like that. 'dojo, no. At his house, no.' I started pacing around my living room. I remember that Jack and I use to play around in a forest, and we would hang out in a special tree. We would climb up on it, and just sit there on the branch and talk. I slapped my hand on my forehead. "That's it! The forest!" I exclaimed. I quickly grabbed my phone and ran out the door, before its too late. I ran all the way there. I remember exactly where the tree is. I ran to it. And then that's when I saw him. Jack was on the ground with a rope tied around his neck. I started crying. I ran up to him and turned on my phone. I called 911. After the call, I sat next to him, and checked for a pulse. No pulse. He was still wearing the same white v- neck shirt from yesterday and the same black jeans. I got frustrated, he wouldn't wake up. "JACK WAKE UP! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. I saw flashes. The ambulance arrived with a stretcher. "Hey, isn't this the same guy who got hit by the car, like a month ago?" one paramedic asked me. "Yeah, Is he… alive?" I managed to ask. "We got a pulse!" another paramedic yelled out as they examined him. "Yes!" I yelled. They got Jack in the ambulance. "I'll meet Jack in the hospital." I told a nurse. "Ok. But he might not make it. I'm really sorry. And we need an adult to meet him in the hospital too. Also um, is he single?" she asked. She looked like she was 18 or something. "No. he has a girlfriend." I lied. "Who is she?" she sort of looked disgusted when she looked at me, I was wearing a blue shirt and green skinny jeans and some white shoes. "Please don't tell me its you?" she asked. "Yeah. Its me" I lied this time getting annoyed. "Well, I don't see much." she smirked. I started getting mad. "Just to let you know, I'm a black belt on karate. If you don't hurry, your face is going to be on the ground." I threatened. "Um, I'm sorry! I'll just go!" she looked scared and ran into the ambulance. As they drove off, I called everyone to tell them what happened. I called Rudy last. When he answered he sounded sleepy, "Kim? W-what do-do you want?" I rolled my eyes. Classic Rudy. "Rudy, wake up! Jack tried to kill himself! I need you to meet me in the hospital!" I yelled and started crying again. "WHAT?!" he yelled over the phone. "why would he do that?!" "I'll explain everything at the hospital! And please hurry, the stupid nurse told me he might not make it." I said. After I hung up, I started running to the hospital, and crying at the same time. 'Why would he do this to us?!' I thought. I was getting really tired. People were staring at me as I ran passed. I didn't care. I was only hoping for Jack to live. If he goes, I go with him.**

_**A/N: Is Jack going to live? Remember people: Committing suicide is never the answer. Chapter 16 Coming Soon….**_


	16. Chapter 16: I Think I'm Dead

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 16: I Think I'm Dead**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**KIM'S POV**

I burst in the doors of the Seaford Memorial Hospital. I ran up to the receptionist's desk. "I'm Kim Crawford. I came here to see Jack Anderson!" I yelled causing attention from other people. "Ah, go to your right, last room on the left. 12D." she responded nicely. "Thank you!" I yelled and started running to Jack's hospital room. I ran in, only to remember to be polite. I went back outside, closed the door and knocked, and ran back in. "Is Jack ok?!" I asked. Everyone was there: Milton, Eddie, Rudy, and… Jerry. "The doctor says Jack is clinging on to life." Rudy said. He looked like he was going to cry. "If you here a grown man crying, its not me. Its Milton!" Rudy blamed and ran into the bathroom, when the door closed, we heard loud crying. I looked at Jack. He looked paler then usual. I just hoped that he will survive.

**JACK'S POV**

I felt weird. I was sucked into darkness. Then there was a dim light, I followed it. It lead me to… a hospital room? I saw Kim. She was sitting there by a hospital bed. And I notice that I was laying there. I looked down. I was in a ghostly figure! I felt numb, and cold. "Hey, Kim?" I asked. No response. Why couldn't she hear me? I tried again. "Kim?" again, no response. I saw all of my friends. Eddie, Milton, and lastly, Jerry. I heard what I think was Rudy crying. 'Am I dead?' I thought to myself. They couldn't hear me. I put a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder. She jumped. "Someone touched me!" she screamed. "I felt someone's hand on my shoulder!" she exclaimed. "Oh, you're probably just tired. Take a nap or something." Milton said. So they couldn't hear me, or see me. Then a machine hooked on my arm started beeping. "We're losing him!" a doctor came out of nowhere yelled. Nurses started shoving everyone out of the room. They all had worried looks on their faces. Kim started bawling. Milton got on his knees. Eddie started eating a chocolate. And Rudy started sobbing. "I can't die!" I yelled even though no one could hear me. I saw doctors running around the room, with different machines. "1, 2, 3... CLEAR!" a doctor yelled. They electrified me. Then I felt myself being sucked back into my body. Everything went pitch black.

**A/N: Chapter 17 Coming Soon. Poor Jack. This is a sad story for me. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17: Saved

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 17: Saved**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**KIM'S POV**

"We're losing him!" a doctor yelled. I started bawling. How could this be happening?! I thought this was just a nightmare. They shoved us out of the room. We were outside for a while. 1 DAY LATER:

I was curled up in a ball, when a doctor came in. "Jack, is alive-" he started before I caught him off. "YES! HE'S ALIVE!" everyone stared at me. "Wow, you love him a lot." Rudy teased. I threatened him, and he flinched. "Anyways, as I was saying before the interruption by Miss. Talky Pants." he continued staring directly at me, "Jack is fine he should be opening his eyes soon. You guys may enter-" I jumped up and shoved everyone out of the way yelling, "Move!" everyone was surprised. "Wow, this girl is weird!" I heard the doctor say. Jack was sleeping on his the hospital bed. I walked up to him and sat by him. I held his hand. He moved a little. "Hey! He's waking up! WHOO!" Jerry yelled. "Shut it dork! You're going to startle him!" I yelled at him. "I was only trying to be nice." he said. "Gosh, Kim. Do you have to yell so loud?" I turned around to find Jack smirking at me. "JACK!" everyone yelled. We all ran up to him, and gave him a huge hug. "Guys, KIM! I can't breath!" he choked. "Sorry…" we all said.

**JACK'S POV**

When I woke up, everyone hugged me that I couldn't breath. "Guys, KIM! I can't breath!" I choked. "Sorry…" they all said. "Jack, what happened?" Eddie asked. "Yeah, Kim you never told us. That's just mean, YO!" Jerry said. "Yeah…" Kim responded. "Jack tried… to… you know… um, kill himself" she nervously said. "Why? Why would you do that? You know you broke the Wasabie code?" Rudy madly asked. "I'm sorry guys. I tried to kill myself, because I thought that everything will be awkward between me and Kim, and everyone else. I didn't what to do. Kim hates me. I got Jerry, Kelsey, Kim, and myself arrested!" I explained. "Jack, you could've just talked to me. I told you we will always be there for you." Rudy said and smiled. "Um, Jack?" Kim asked. "Yeah?" I said looking at her. "I never said I hated you." she said, "and I never said I ever stopped loving you either." she added and smiled. "You never told me you loved me…" I said slowly and confused. "Oh, uh… yeah I did! When we fell I asleep in jail!" she exclaimed. "Oh, yeah!" I said. "So…" Kim said leaning in, as I did the same thing. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Milton yelled. "Not in here! Get a room, or something!" Eddie yelled. Me and Kim laughed. All of the guys ran out of the room screaming. We laughed again. Classic friends.

Then we continued on what we were doing.

**A/N: YAY! CANDY! KK, Chapter 18 Coming Soon…. **

**I'm watching 'Kickin' It' "Kung Fu Cop" episode. Its so funny! **** I'm sleepy…. :|**


	18. Chapter 18: Crazy Mandy

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 18: Crazy Mandy**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its character!**

**KIM'S POV**

After the guys left the room screaming, me and Jack continued what we were doing before. (A/N: Bet you can guess what they're doing.) A couple minutes later, their was a burst through the door. I looked up. Camera crews, and TV reporters came barging through the door. "Uh, what's going on?!" Jack asked. "Aw, did we interrupt your make-out session?" a lady asked. Me and Jack blushed. "No" we both said at the same time. "Oh good, cuz' we got the whole thing on tape!" she said, "So why did you try to commit suicide? Is there something you like to say-" she got cut off by a young girl as she was asking Jack questions, "Do you have a girlfriend?!" she asked "Uh… no?" Jack sort of answered. I felt a bolt of jealousy go through me. Jack was looking up and down the girl. 'He's checking her out!' I thought glaring at the girl. "Mandy!" the lady yelled. "Sorry, Mandy here is my producer. Mandy is 15. BTW, my name is Gina." Gina explained. " Aren't you too young to be a producer?" I asked still glaring at her. She didn't answer. She just looked at Jack. "Well, if you don't have a girlfriend, then I was thinking, maybe you want to go out sometime?" Mandy asked. "Y-" I had to stop Jack. "He can't!" I yelled. Everyone turned to stare at me. "Why not?" Gina asked. I completely forgot we were on live TV. "Cuz…." I didn't know what to do. I looked at everyone. So I just looked at Jack and kissed him on live TV.

**JACK'S POV**

Mandy looked like a really cool girl. But I wasn't sure if I wanted date her. Kim looked like she was jealous by the look in her eye. She wandered off in spaced for a few seconds. Then she looked straight into the camera, then back at me. She leaned in at me, and kissed. Honestly I didn't expect it. Everyone gasped. At that same time, the guys walked in. "Am I just dreaming or am I really watching this?" I heard Milton ask, "Man, they have already taken it to the next level, and me and Julie are still on the holding hands level!" I heard Milton exclaim. "And you are a slow learner." Eddie added. "Uh, well. This is The Channel 5. Reporting, I'm Gina, and lets leave this, almost-couple alone. Back to you Shawn!" Gina nervously said. "And clear!" the camera crew yelled out. Me and Kim separated. "Um, Kim?" I asked looking her in her eyes. "Yeah?" she asked. "You are kind of on top of me." I said. "Sorry" she mumbled, as her cheeks turned bright pink. She got off me. By that time, Mandy looked angry. "Whatever." she said and walked out, following the rest of the people. "So…" Jerry said awkwardly. "Jack, I brought some of your clothes, here." Rudy said handing me a bag. "Go change, the doctor said you are aloud to leave. Gosh, you come to the hospital a lot!" Milton said. After a few minutes I was ready to leave, I changed, and sort of combed my hair. "So are you and Kim going out?" Rudy teased. I looked at Kim who was quiet. "I don't know." she said. "I think we are." I said wrapping my arm around her, as she smiled and bit her lip. "Jack, I'm sorry that I yelled at you at the restaurant a few days ago. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." she apologized while tearing up. "Hey, Hey! No need to cry. Its okay. You're strong!" I said pulling her into a warm hug. "I know." she replied back. Everyone but me rolled their eyes. "Lets go home. And by home, I mean the dojo" Rudy said. We all laughed and walked out of the room joking around. Me and Kim held hands as we walked out of the hospital. But we stopped to come face to face with The Black Dragons.

**A/N: Chapter 19 Coming Soon… **


	19. Chapter 19: Kai

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 19: Kai**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**KIM'S POV**

**Me and Jack held hands as we walked out of the Seaford Memorial Hospital. Moments after we walked out, 6 guys jumped in front of us, startling me. I immediately recognized them as The Black Dragons. "Stay back, Kim." Jack told me. That wasn't going to stop me. "Jack, you can't fight. You just came out of the hospital! You can hurt yourself even more!" Rudy exclaimed. "I know what I'm doing" Jack replied back with fury in his eyes. "Well, Black dragons. Back for another round?" Jack smirked at the BD (Black Dragons)"What? We're not scared of you. Especially that Kim of yours!" Frank spat back. "That's it!" I yelled. "Yeah! What she said!" Jack and Jerry said at the same time. They both glared at each other. We all started fighting, I took one of the dragons. Jack fought Frank and another dragon. Then someone I didn't expect jumped out of nowhere- Kai.**

**JACK'S POV**

**Kai! I started panicking. Ever since he beat me and broke my arm at the that competition in China, I have all ways been scared of him. I froze, I couldn't move. "Well, here we have my cuzin', Jack." he said giving me an evil smile. "We aren't scared of you!" Kim stepped up. "Right guys?" she asked. Everyone but Kim, took a step back, including me. "Face it Kim. We can't beat him." I said sadly. "That's what I thought." he said smirking. He turned around and started talking to the BD. 'There's my chance!' I thought. I flipped towards him, and spun around and I hit his leg. I heard a crack. He yelped in pain. "Who's defeated now?" I said with a satisfied smile. The Black Dragons panicked and ran away. We all cheered and gave high-fives to each other as Kai limped away. He turned around one more time and said, "One day, I'll defeat you, morons! You'll regret this Jack one day!" I didn't care. "So now what do we do?" Kim asked shrugging it off. "Do you feel it?" I asked everyone. "I think we are all feeling it!" Rudy yelled in excitement. "Yeah!" Milton, Eddie, and Jerry cheered out loud, following by Jerry saying his 'WHOO!'. "SHUT UP!" we turned around to see an old man, waving his cane in the air. "We aren't SCARED of you!" Kim yelled at the poor elderly man. "Oh, screw you!" the old man yelled back. "He hurt my feelings." Kim said in a sarcastic tone. "Poor, Kimmy got her feelings hurt by an old man!" I said in a babyish voice. "Ha, ha. Very funny Jack." she again in a sarcastic tone again and punched me in the stomach. After I was breathing normally, all of us burst out laughing so hard, our stomach started hurting. Then we all ran and kicked our feet in the air and yelled "WASABIE!"**

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 20 Coming Soon. Have you guys check my poll on my profile? **


	20. Chapter 20: A New Computer

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 20: A New Computer**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**KIM'S POV**

"**Jack?" I asked groggily. I stayed the night at Jack's house, Jack's mom is at a business trip. "Huh? Oh, good morning, goofy head." Jack said laughing slightly. I looked at my hair in Jack's bedroom. My hair was messed up! "Oh, my gosh! My hair!" I screeched. "Calm down. Your hair got all messed up cuz you were tossing and turning all night. Or because we started making-out before we went to bed." Jack explained. I remembered that last I made him sore to never do something like committing suicide. He promised. Then we started making-out. "Oh." was all I said. He got up and went across to the bathroom. "Gonna shower." Jack announced. I got up and tried to fix my hair. I didn't think Jack was already in the shower, so I opened the door to brush my teeth. "Hey, Jack! I'm gonna-" I stared at Jack who was shirtless. "Uh, have you ever heard of knocking on the door, BEFORE you enter?!" Jack exclaimed. "Uh, I, was? Then, I?" I said dumbfounded. "So, you like?" Jack asked smirking. "Just, shut up. I'll brush my teeth later!" I said and ran out of the bathroom. I heard him laughing. "Its not funny!" I yelled. I started laughing at myself for being a fool. Then 20 minutes later, me and Jack were standing outside his front door. "You ready to go to the dojo?" Jack asked. "Yeah!" I exclaimed. Then started heading for the dojo. When we walked in everyone came up to us. "Dude, look what we got in the dojo now!" Jerry yelled. Me and Jack looked around until we found a brand new computer. "Sweet!" Jack yelled. "Yeah that's so cool!" I said. Rudy walked in. "Hey guys. Everyone is allowed to use this computer an hour a day. Ok?" he asked. "Ok." we all said. "Hey, have you guys heard of that website, FanFiction?" Rudy asked. We all shook our heads 'No' "Well, look it up now! You might get something interesting to read there." Rudy said with a devious smile. "Oh, and remember one person at a time. 1 hour each!" Rudy added and walked back into his office. "Um, ok. Kim, go head, you can you it first." Jack said. "Ok. Thanks!" I replied back biting my bottom lip. "No, fair." I heard the other guys mumble. "Hey, she's my lady!" I heard Jack say. I laughed and opened up the internet.**

**A/N: The next chapter will be in Kim's POV as she explores FanFiction in the show 'Kickin' It' What will she think about this website? Chapter 21 Coming Soon…. And sorry for the short chapter ****L**


	21. Chapter 21: Fanfiction

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 21: FanFiction**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters! Or FANFICTION!**

**KIM'S POV**

**Everyone left the room as I searched up "FanFiction" under the name "Kickin' It" we are pretty famous now that we do karate. "Oh, wow! They do a lot of stories about me and Jack! How sweet!"**

"**Me and Jerry. As a couple? Never in my life."**

"**I get raped! So not cool! Oh, but Jack rescues me."**

"**Oh, here's another story about me and Jerry. Really people?"**

"**I have a baby with Jack? How cute!"**

"**Most of them are about me and Jack! Yay."**

"**I get killed?! Well, that's sad"**

"**Jack and Jerry. Status: Romance. EEEWW!"**

"**Well, this is a waste of my time."**

"**Oh, this looks like a cool story about me and Jack. Wait, we do what in bed?"**

***Logging Off***

**JERRY'S POV**

**Kim came in about an hour later. Me, Rudy, Jack, Milton, and Eddie were hanging out in Rudy's office. "Hey Jerry. Your turn." Kim said stumbling on Jack, but caught her on time as she blushed. "Kay." I replied. I left and opened up the internet. "Oh, what does this button do?" I said. Then 'POP'. "Sweet! FanFiction!"**

"**Wow, we're pretty famous. Good thing I got my swag!"**

"**Kim and me. Yeah, not gonna work out."**

"**Me and Julie. Alright! Man, Milton will kill me if I ever flirt with her!"**

"**Me and Kelsey. Better then Julie!"**

"**Man I love this website!"**

"**Me and… JACK?! AAHHHHHHH!"**

***Leaves Screaming And Logs Off***

**A/N: So Jack is going to be last. I have to go…. Chapter 22 Coming Soon….**


	22. Chapter 22: Let's Go To A Party

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 22: Lets Go To A Party**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters! OR FANFICTION!**

**JACK'S POV**

**Me and Kim were talking when 20 min. later, Jerry came in screaming. "I, uh… Jack, you, go, computer, you, go, bye-bye" Jerry stuttered. "Ok, see you later, Kim." I told Kim and have her a kiss on her cheek, as everyone closed their eyes. "Just a cheek kiss!" I smirked and walked out of the room. I logged on and searched up "FanFiction"**

"**Kim and me, I always knew we were the perfect pair."**

"**Jerry and Kim. No!"**

"**Milton and Julie. A perfect storm of nerd love."**

"**What's 'Kick'?"**

"**Me and JERRY!? What the f***! H*** no! Is this even appropriate? CREEPY!"**

"**What a waste of my time. I could've been making out with Kim, or something."**

***Logging Off***

**KIM'S POV**

**Jack came in the room 30 min. later. "So? What happened?" I asked. "That website is FREAKY!" he yelled. "I know right!" I replied. "Whoever created that website, good idea. But, sometimes the authors can a little too carried away." I said. "Yeah." everyone agreed. "HEY EVERYONE!" Rudy yelled outside by the lockers. We all ran to Rudy. "What's wrong?" Jack asked. "We are going to a party at Bobbie Wasabie's!" Rudy yelled with excitement. "So?" I said. It didn't seem like a big deal to me or the others, but Rudy is freaking out for nothing. "So?! Bobbie is going to throw the party of the century! Famous people are going to be there from Hollywood! Its going to be CRAZY!" he said. 'Now that's what I'm talking about!" I thought. "Cool! When is the party?" Jack asked now freaking out like Rudy. "TODAY!" he yelled excitedly. "SWAWESOME! I'm gonna get my swag on. You, know I might meet, Sofia Viagra! And she is SMOKIN'!" Jerry yelled. Everyone rolled their eyes. "I don't about you, but I need to find something cute to wear!" I yelled. "Kim, you already look cute." Jack complemented. I felt myself blushing. "Aw, thanks Jack" I replied back. "I love you!" he playfully said putting his arm around me. "I love you more!" I said back poking his chest which was solid like a rock. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" everyone yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, so we'll meet up back here in 20 min.?" Rudy asked everyone. "Yeah, see you Kim!" Jack said waving 'Good-Bye' "I'm gonna miss you!" I said walking away. "Its only 20 min. Kimmy!" Jack said fading away. I walked home and picked out an outfit. As I rummaged through my closet looking for something to wear, I finally found something to wear. Turquoise skinny jeans, a white tank top, black boots, and a leather jacket. I curled my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was flowing around my shoulders. I added a little bit of make-up, and some earrings. I grabbed my purse and started heading out the door, before I was stopped by someone. "Were do you think you're going Kim Crawford?" a voice demanded.**

"**Uh-oh." was all I said. I turned around. I didn't expect to see this person next. I turned around slowly. "Mom?" I asked. "Kim were are you going?" my mom asked sternly, "Kim, you didn't even notice me when you walked through the door! Now tell me, where are you going?" I gulped, "I was not just going to go to a party were there's beer and crazy people." I slapped my head realizing what I just said. "Oh, in that case go ahead, and go have fun with your boyfriend, uh, what's his name? oh-uh Jake! Yeah that guy. And your crazy friends." she said shooing me outside of the house. "Its Jack! And how did you know about Jack? And when did you get home from your business trip?" I asked. "Just go have fun!" she said dancing a little and slammed the door. "Well, that was weird!" I said to myself and started walking to the dojo.**

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! Kim got busted! Ha! Chapter 23 Coming Soon… **

**P.S And if this chapter offends some of you, sorry. I'm not trying to be mean. **


	23. Chapter 23: Goin' Crazy And Sofia Vegera

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 23: Going Crazy And**

**Sofia Vegera**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' It or its characters! Or the PRA song! ****or Sofia Vegera!**

**JACK'S POV**

"**Jack, where is your girlfriend, Kim! We have been here forever waiting for her!" Rudy yelled. "Rudy, we have only been out here for 2 minutes." Milton said, checking his watch. "Yeah, and why are you freaking out?" Eddie asked. "IT'S AN AWESOME PARTY!" Rudy yelled back. I sighed and said, "Look, Kim is coming! See? She right over there!" I told Rudy trying to calm him down. "Hey, guys!" Kim yelled out from a bus stop. I looked over at Kim. She looked so awesome. "Is just me, or is Kim walking in slow motion, with fog everywhere and the moonlight shining on her, like in those romance movies?" I said dreamingly. "Its not just you." Milton, Eddie, and Jerry said. "Whoa…" we all said. "Um, guys? Is everything alright?" Kim asked. We all snapped back to reality. "I think I might be the luckiest guy in the world." I said taking Kim's hand and smiling. "Lucky…" everyone muttered. "Well, I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Kim said back. "OK EVERYONE LET'S HEAD TO MY CAR AND GO TO THE PARTY!" Rudy yelled. "WHOO!" Jerry followed along. We all headed to Rudy's car and got in. "Let's go to a party of our life's" Rudy said putting on his sunglasses trying to act cool. "Um, Rudy? Its nighttime right now. I don't think you need your glassed now." I said. "I CAN WHERE MY GLASSES WHEN EVER I WANT!" Rudy growled. I held my hands up in defense. "Sorry…" I muttered. Then we headed off to the party of our lives.**

**KIM'S POV**

**As we were heading to the party, we started goofing off. "Guys! Shut up for minute!" Rudy yelled. "Why?" I asked. "Cuz' we're here!" Rudy replied back. "WHOO!" Jerry yelled. "SOFIA VEGERA HERE I COME!" Jerry yelled and jumped out of the car. We unbuckled out seatbelts and stepped out to face the huge mansion once again. "Well, come on!" Rudy urged. We all rang the buzzard. All the sudden, we heard loud music and people. "CAN I HELP YOU?!" Bobbie yelled over the loud music. "BOBBIE! ITS RUDY!" Rudy yelled. "Um, Rudy? I think you're talking to a bush." Jack said. "Oh, my bad!" he said turning around. We all rolled our eyes. "BOBBIE! ITS RUDY!" Rudy yelled again this time in the buzzard. "OH HEY RUDY! I'LL LET YOU IN!" Bobbie yelled. "Hey, Bobbie…" we heard some girls say over the speakerphone. "That was strange." I said. Then before our eyes, the magical gate opened. "We are so going to remember this for the rest of our lives." Eddie said. We all entered. This party was CRAZY! People were flying from here and there! They were dancing, drinking, yelling, eating. "Sofia? I'M COMING FOR YOU BABY!" Jerry said and ran into the crowd. Eddie, Milton, and Rudy went to the snack bar. "Hey, Kim?" Jack asked. "Yeah?" I asked "Wants some punch?" he asked. "Yeah, sure thanks!" I said. He went and grabbed both of us some punch. "This taste really good." he said a moment later after he took a sip. "Yeah. Like raspberries!" I said. After me and Jack had a few of the unknown drinks, we started tearing it up on the dance floor. My favorite song came on, Party Rock Anthem. "Oh yeah…. This is my JAM!" I yelled and started dancing but then stopped after feeling a little woozy. "I feel dizzy." I told Jack who was dancing next to me. "I know, me too. What's in these drinks anyway?" he asked. I thought for a moments, then it hit me. Wine. "Jack I think this is wine!" I yelled. "Wait, what?!" Jack yelled. "HHEEEYY! I'M A PARTY KING! WHOO!" we turn around to find drunk-Rudy being lifted by a bunch of people and then thrown into a garbage can. "I'm ok!" he announced. "Hey, Kim. Wanna do something fun?" Jack asked with devious smile on his face. "Sure." I said playing along, cuz' I already knew what he meant. He pushed me playfully on the wall as I put my hands on his chest, as we started making out. Well, we were drunk, you don't know what to expect at parties like the one we are at now. "WHOO! I JUST MET SOFIA VEGERA!" we heard Jerry yell from somewhere in the enormous house. "AND SHE'S SMOKIN'!" me and Jack pulled apart as what we think we heard was Sofia Vegera's voice, "I JUST GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND!" we heard her yell out in her funny accent. "WHOO!" Jerry yelled out. Me and Jack burst out laughing. "This is the best night in my LIFE!" I yelled still laughing really hard, wrapping my arms around Jack. "And it gets better." he said back.**

**A/N: What if Jerry's new girlfriend was really Sofia Vegera? That will be too weird. Chapter 24 Coming Soon… **

**Wasabie Warriors **


	24. Chapter 24: What Happened?

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 24: What Happened?**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its character!**

**JACK'S POV**

'**Where am I?' I thought as I got up. I then started getting a headache. "Oh, we're still at this party! Man, I had the time of my life!" I said to myself. I looked around. Everyone was either asleep, or still drinking. I saw Rudy asleep on the couch surrounded by 6 girls. Jerry was with… Sofia Vegera ? Eddie was crawled up into a ball and sucking his thumb in his sleep. I finally spotted Kim sleeping were I was when I woke up. "I wonder how I didn't notice her." I said. I started calling her name and shaking her to wake up. "Kim, wake up! Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim!" I kept repeating her name over and over until it finally seemed that she woke up. "What's going on?" she mumbled. "Party is over wake up." I answered. "Why are you shirtless?" she smirked. I looked down. I didn't have my shirt on. "oh so you can tease me but I can't tease you? Ok, we can play that game, Crawford." I said looking at her. "So, Kim. Why are YOU shirtless?" I asked smirking. She looked down and blushed. She quickly found her shirt and put it on. "I have a headache." she said. "Get used to it." I said. She glared at me while fixing her hair. "Sorry." I mumbled. "This must have been a wild party. And I wonder how we ended up shirtless." Kim said looking around the huge mess. "So, Jack?" she asked looking up at me. "Yeah?" I asked looking down. "Since you're shirtless, how 'bout we have some fun?" she asked deviously while drawing a pattern on my chest. "Come on Kim. We have to get serious." I said. "Ok, fine." she said, "Look there's Eddie!" we walked up to him and woke him up. "MOMMY!" he screamed. It echoed through mansion.**

**KIM'S POV**

**When we woke Eddie up, he screamed so loud it echoed through the mansion. "Shut it, idiot!" I yelled at him. "Sorry! Its just that I had a disturbing night." Eddie explained shivering. "What do you mean. this was a KILLER party!" Jack exclaimed, "even though, I don't remember most of it." he added. "Oh, you poor thing." I said teasing him. "I bet you don't remember either!" Jack said back. "I don't" I mumbled. We got Eddie up. "And what do you mean you had a disturbing night?" Jack asked. "Well, this is what happened last night…." Eddie started.**

***FLASH BACK* **

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I was sitting down watching people dance around like crazy animals. My told me that I'm not allowed to drink, dance, or be crazy. I looked over by a massive group of people. Behind them were Kim and Jack. They were making out. I got closer. "Gross." I said to myself. It starting getting steamy. Kim started reaching for Jack's shirt she pulled it off. Jack did the same. Then Jack pushed Kim into the ground. I can hear Kim was moaning softly. "Ew! Why am I watching this stuff?!" I yelled. A few people stared. I looked over at Sofia Vegera and Jerry. They were having a good time. Milton was with a bunch a nerds. And Rudy was flirting with a bunch girls. He was drunk. I looked at Jack and Kim, they were drunk too. Kim started reaching for Jack's belt buckle. "And its getting nastier!" I said. Then Donna Tobbin and her group of friends came up to them. I got little bit closer. "Hey, JACCCCKKKKKIIIIIEEEEE!" drunk-Donna said, pulled Kim and Jack up from the ground. "W-hat do you want?" Kim said angrily. "Jackie, Is m-mines. Right Jackie?" she said flirting with Jack. Jack was dazed and half-asleep. "Shut up!" Kim yelled and slapped Donna. They started fighting. People gathered around to watch. Kim kicked Donna in the head. Milton got Kim and literally threw Kim into Jack's arms. "Holy Christmas Nuts! I threw Kim!" Milton said. Donna was knocked-out from the fight. Then Jack and Kim collapsed onto the floor. They were knocked out. Later I fell asleep, while sucking my thumb.**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"**See? I had a weird night." Eddie explained. We just stood there. "We should wake up the other guys." Jack said. We woke up everyone. "Man, I had SWAG night! WHOO!" Jerry yelled, "Aw, man I got a headache." everyone looked at Jerry. "Where's Bobbie?" I asked. We all looked around. We found him asleep. Jack shook him awake. "Dude, wake up!" Jack yelled. "Calm down, Jack . And I found your shirt." I said smirking. He put it on. "Oh hey guys…." Bobbie said groggily. "Hey, thanks, for inviting us to your KILLER party!" Rudy thanked. We all rolled our eyes. He still sort-of drunk. 'Oh Rudy.' I thought as I planted a kiss on Jack's cheek.**

**A/N: Chapter 25 Coming Soon… **


	25. Chapter 25: Cheating & Surprises

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 25: Cheating & Surprises**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or their characters!**

**JACK'S POV**

"**Killer party? I could've gotten Kim pregnant!" I yelled at everyone. Kim looked at me. "If it wasn't for Donna who came over to us before-" I explained before I couldn't explain anymore. "Whatever, I'm out." I finished and walked out of the mansion. I didn't look back. All I could think was if Donna never came? What if I went too far and got Kim pregnant? I was so worried that I bumped into someone. Donna.**

**KIM'S POV**

**After Jack walked out, I stood there thinking. What if I do get pregnant . 'No, Jack will never do that to me!' Then Jerry snapped me out of my thoughts. "Dude, I gotta wake Sofia up, before paparazzi shows up, yo!" Jerry said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going home." Rudy said drunk. "Do you want me and Eddie to walk you home?" Milton asked. "You-You might be a women. I don't need help." Rudy said. He started walking to the door, then he fell flat on his face. We all laughed. "Shut-Shut up!" he yelled getting up. He walked out the door. "Well, I'm going to find Jack." I told Eddie and Milton, "Oh, and Eddie?" I asked him. "Yeah, Kim?" he asked. "Don't you dare drink that punch. Its not punch at all!" I yelled. "Darn it!" I heard him say, and I walked out the door. "At least I'm not drunk anymore." I said to myself. I walked to a corner and began walking down an ally. As I was walking I started kicking some pebbles, at the same time, also mumbling Jack's name. Then I found two people I didn't expect making-out near by. Jack and Donna.**

**JACK'S POV**

**I was walking, when still-drunk Donna approached me. "Hey-Hey, Jackie…" she mumbled. I was still a little bit drunk. "What do you want?" I asked. "Revenge." I heard her say. I was confused at first. "I'm confused, Donna. What do you mean you want revenge?" I asked. "This kind of revenge." she smirked. She pushed me to wall and kissed me furiously. I tried to pull away. I couldn't get out of her grip. I couldn't help myself, I flipped her over and it started getting into a make-out session. I pushed her on the wall. "JACK?!"**

'**Uh-oh' I thought. Kim. I tried to pull away from Donna, but I failed. Finally I tried one last time and pried her off me. "Jackie, What's wrong?" Donna said flipping her hair, and spotted Kim standing there. I saw Donna smirking at Kim. I turned to Kim, "Kim… I-I…." I didn't know what to say. "We're over." she said coldly. I literally fell on my knees. Then I told her one more thing, a secret that my mom told me to keep, until it was time to tell my friends,**

"**Just to let you know, I'm leaving Seaford in a week." I said and walked in the other direction, leaving her surprised. TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN! What's going to happen?**


	26. Chapter 26: You're Leaving?

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 26: You're Leaving?**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters! Or Friends Chat! ****(If it even exists) **

**Last Time In **_**A Kickin' It Story **_**Chapter 25: Cheating & Surprises.**

**JACK'S POV**

"**We're Over." She said coldly. I literally fell on my knees. Then I said one last thing, a secret my mom told me not to tell, until it was time to tell my friends. "Just to let you know, I'm leaving Seaford in 1 week." then I walked in the other direction, leaving Kim surprised.**

**KIM'S POV**

**After what Jack told me, I went up to Donna. I slapped her, then kicked her in the mouth, and ran away. **

**AT THE DOJO**

**I burst in the door of the dojo. "Guys! I have to tell you something!" I yelled out of breath. Everyone was there except for, Jack. Rudy looked like he was ok. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry were all sitting down on the mats. "What's up?" Rudy asked. "Jack is moving away!" I yelled. "WHAT?!" everyone yelled, getting up. "What happened?!" Eddie asked. "Well, I went to look for Jack, then when I walked down an ally, I found Jack and stupid Donna making-out." I said sadly. "What did you do?" Jerry asked, he kind of looked happy. "I broke up him." I said quietly. "Good thing I got my Sofia! WHOO!" Jerry yelled. "Then he told me that he's leaving Seaford in 1 week." I continued. Then we heard someone enter the dojo. We all turn around to face Jack.**

**JACK'S POV**

**After I left Kim, I decided to walk back to the dojo. I enter to find everyone stare at me. Kim tried to not to make eye-contact. "I'll go…" she mumbled and walked passed me, tears welling up her eyes. I sighed. "Jack, are you really moving?" Rudy asked. "Yeah." I answered. "My mom decided that she doesn't want me far apart from her anymore. So she decided for us to move to…" I started explaining. I was really nervous. "We're moving to Miami, Florida." I finally said. Everyone's faces went to sad, to extremely sad. "Sorry guys, I have to go home and start packing." I said and walked out of the dojo. Along, the way, all I can think of was Kim.**

**When I got home, most of our stuff were already packed in boxes. "Hey, Jack!" my mom yelled from the kitchen. "Hey-y mom!" I yelled back. She came out of the kitchen. "Go finish packing. Um, I don't how to say this but… we're leaving tomorrow." she said. "What?! You told me earlier that we had one more week!" I yelled. "Calm down, just please. Go finish packing." she said. I walked up to my room. 'Well, this day cannot get worser.' I thought. "Jack! Your girlfriend, Donna is here to visit you!" my mom yelled from downstairs. "It got worse." I said to myself.**

**KIM'S POV**

**I left the dojo, and went home. I logged on Friends Chat. Jerry and Eddie were logged on. **

**KIM: hey.**

**JERRY: sorry 'bout the break up with Jack.**

**JACK: (cough)**

**EDDIE: welcome to our chat!**

**JERRY: WHOO!**

**JACK: what r u guys doing?**

**JERRY: trying to shave my pits.**

**EDDIE: that's gross man!**

**JACK: yeah! Keep that to ur self.**

**EDDIE: Kim? U there?**

**KIM: yeah.**

**JERRY: this is awkward between Jack and Kim. Ha!**

**KIM: shut it dork.**

**JERRY: mommy…**

**JACK: Donna is here. oh-no.**

**JERRY: oh-yeah. Invite me over ****J**

**KIM: well, why don't u leave the chat and go make-out with her? huh? What r u waiting for? Leave.**

**EDDIE: *Awkward* so…. hey Jerry want to go grab some pizza?**

**JERRY: WHOO! wait, we're aren't going to get pizza, are we? *Logging Off***

**EDDIE: nope.**

**JACK: what about me?**

**KIM: uh, what about me?!**

**JACK: stay out of this Kim! Don't invite her!**

**KIM: just shut it. *Logging Off***

**EDDIE: we aren't really going to get pizza! *Awkward* *Logging Off***

**JACK: bye. *Logging Off***

**RUDY: hey guys! Yay buddies! **

**RUDY: guys?**

**RUDY: I'm all alone… so not ditch the wives.**

**JACK: would u please stop saying that? *Logging Off***

**RUDY: finally someone I can talk to! Oh, you logged off.**

**RUDY: bye! talk to u guys later. *Logging Off***

**A/N: hi! KK, bye. Chapter 27 Coming Soon… **


	27. Chapter 27: Bye

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 27: Bye**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters.**

**JACK'S POV**

**When Donna came over, I told my mom what she did to me earlier. She got angry at her, and kicked her out of the house. What a relief.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"**Well, today's the day!" I said with sarcasm. "Cheer, up Jack. You'll love it in Miami! We can have so much fun!" my mom said cheerfully. "I'm ready to ruin my life." I mumbled. We were going to meet the gang at the airport. Along the way, I knew that I'm going to miss everyone, here in Seaford.**

**Once we got there, I saw Rudy first. "Hey." I said. Everyone greeted me, by saying 'hello' or something. I saw everyone but Kim. "Where's Kim? Not that I care." I asked. "Oh…." Jerry. "About that… Kim isn't coming, cuz she doesn't want to see you." Milton explained. "So, she can't even come say good-bye to me?!" I yelled starting to get angry. "Sorry, bro." Eddie said. "Well, forget that! Sofia just broke up with me!" Jerry yelled, "oh well, she was getting old anyways. Kelsey! Here I come!" **

**We stood there in silence. "Flight, 24B! Please board now." the fight attendant announced. "Well, this is it." I said. "We'll miss you, buddy. Even if you guys, bail on me when I'm on Friends Chat," Rudy started, "and when you guys-"**

"**We get it already!" everyone yelled. Everyone hugged me.**

"**Wasabi." we all said. I grabbed my suitcase and followed my mom. We boarded our plane. And we were off to Miami.**

**KIM'S POV**

**I was at home chilling with my dog, Buttons. I got a requested chat.**

**RUDY: y didn't you come say good bye to Jack?**

**KIM: what r u talking about? He doesn't leave today.**

**Eddie and Jerry have joined the chat.**

**EDDIE: Jack left 30 min. ago.**

**JERRY: Sofia broke up with me ****L**

**KIM: he left? No…**

**KIM: *Logging Off***

**Eddie and Jerry have left the chat.**

**RUDY: come on! U guys left me alone again.**

**RUDY: its different without Jack here…**

**RUDY: so not ditch the wives….**

**RUDY: *Logging Off***

**When I logged off the chat, it was late so I went to bed. At around 3:53 AM in the morning, I got a chat request. It was Jerry. 'what does he want?' I thought as got out of bed.**

**JERRY: KIM! I have something important to tell u!**

**KIM: what's wrong?!**

**JERRY: I'm sexy and I know it.**

**KIM: you dork, its almost 4:00 AM!**

**JERRY: no, this is important!**

**KIM: ok, what is it.**

**JERRY: hi Kim.**

**KIM: u woke me up for that?! Listen to me, when I see you tomorrow, I will punch u do hard, until you r….**

**JERRY: uh-oh**

**Jerry has left the chat.**

**KIM: yeah, that's what I thought.**

**Kim has left the chat.**

**A/N: ha, I love chatting!**

**Ooh, one time my brother was so hyper and he ran into the door, and then…..**

**Chapter 28 Coming Soon…..**


	28. Chapter 28: Jack Is Back!

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 28: Jack Is Back**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' It or its characters!**

**KIM'S POV ****2 Weeks Later…. Thursday-**

**Its been 2 weeks since Jack left and I didn't say good-bye. None of us, has heard any news on how he's doing. Me and Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were hanging out at Falaphil's. We were all eating, especially Eddie. "I really miss Jack around here." Rudy said. Everyone was upset when Jack left. I really wasn't. "Why? He's probably hanging out with Miami girls." I said slightly jealous. "Kim likes Jack! Kim likes Jack! Kim likes Jack!" the guys chanted, then I gave them the death glare. "Sorry." they mumbled. We paid for the food, and left for the dojo. "Home, sweet, home." Milton sighed. We heard someone open the door. Donna came in. "This is your disgusting dojo?" she smirked. She walked up to me. "Well, well, what do we have here? Its Kim Crawford. Or should I dare say, Kim Loser." she said while her snotty friends laughed. I looked at her, she had a bump. Not just any bump, a baby bump! "Donna, are you pregnant?" I asked. "Oh, you are just finally noticing? Oh, blonds are just so dumb." she said. I looked at the guys, they all ran into Rudy's office. "And do you want to know who the baby's father is? Its, wait for it… Jack! Jack Anderson." she answered. I froze. How could Jack do this to her. But part of me didn't believe her. "He's not the father." I protested. "Well, after you guys broke up, I stopped by his house. And you know, things happened." she said. "Please leave." I said pointing at the door. "Why?" she asked smirking. I was about to punch her, but she stopped me. "I'm pregnant. You can't hit me." she said shaking her head slowly. Then they turned around and walked out. I walked by Rudy's office. I turned the knob and opened it. The guys all fell over the floor. "Were you guys eavesdropping?" I said angrily, crossing my arms. "No!" they all said. "How could Donna be pregnant with Jack's child? Jack would never do that." Milton said. Everyone agreed. "Hey, guys!" we all turned around to face, Jack?**

**JACK'S POV**

**My mom didn't like it in Miami. I didn't either. So we packed up again, and returned to Seaford. As soon as I got home, I left for the dojo. I saw everyone there. I entered and everyone looked at me. "Hey, guys!" I announced. "JACK!" everyone yelled, except for Kim. The guys ran up to me for a group hug. "You're back!" Rudy exclaimed. "Home, Sweet, Home." I replied, "my mom didn't like it in Miami, and I didn't either. So we packed up, and returned to our old house." I added. "WHOO!" Jerry yelled. Then everyone turned to Kim. She was sitting on the bench. "Hey, Kim…" I mumbled. "Is Donna really pregnant?" she blurted out suddenly, then she turned red. "Yeah, Donna came in here a while ago. She told Kim that's she pregnant. You can already see her bump. She also said… you're the father of her baby." Milton said. I was surprised, I didn't know she was pregnant. "Honestly, I didn't know she was pregnant." I said truthfully. Kim rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I want you guys to someone new. Guys meet my new girlfriend, Jasmine Viper." I said as everyone eyes widen.**

**KIM'S POV**

**As soon as he said the words 'New Girlfriend' my heart dropped. Then a young girl about our age, walked in. Jasmine had brunet hair, brown eyes, and was as tall as me. She was wearing dark purple skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket on top, with black sneakers. Jasmine's hair was all curly. And it looked like she was wearing a little bit of make-up. "Hel-lo, Jasmine!" all the guys said and stepped in front of her. I rolled my eyes. 'Tough competition here.' I thought as walked up to Jasmine and put on a fake-smile. "Hi, I'm Kim Crawford. Its really nice to meet you." I said while glaring at Jack. Jasmine looked at me weirdly. "Its nice to meet you too." she replied nicely. "Jasmine, this is Rudy, my sensei. And these are my friends, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. And you know Kim." Jack explained. "Nice to meet you all." she said. Jack smirked at me while no one is looking. "Hey, guys, I have to go home." I said and walked out. "Yeah, I have to go too. I think my mom is done with her salsa dancing class." I heard Jerry say. Once I got home, I sended Jack a requested chat.**

**KIM: Jack, Jack, Jack. U can try to make me jealous, but it isn't going to work ;)**

**A couple minutes later he answered back.**

**Jack Has Joined Your Chat.**

**JACK: I'm not trying to make u jealous! Well, maybe…**

**Jerry Has Joined Your Chat**

**JERRY: ooh, flirting!**

**KIM: how is that flirting?**

**JERRY: IDK.**

**JACK: u do know Jasmine is next to me right now?**

**KIM: …**

**Kim Has Left Your Chat.**

**JERRY: my mom is salsa dancing again with her book club again. Those ladies get real, YO!**

**JACK: ok?….**

**Jack Has Left Your Chat.**

**JERRY: I feel so lonely.**

**Jerry Has Left Your Chat.**

**After everyone left the chat, I just knew I need to get Jack back. 'But how? He already has Jasmine.' I thought as I read a book. Well I wasn't really reading, more like thinking. Then I started thinking for some ideas. Then it hit me. I started planning for Saturday. For sure this plan is going to work.**

**A/N: YAY CHATS! Chapter 29 Coming Soon… **


	29. Chapter 29: Jasmine, Donna & Laughy Gas

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 29: Jasmine, Donna & Laughy Gas**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' It or its characters!**

**JACK'S POV**

**Me and Jasmine were hanging out in my room. Then Donna came in. "Jack, who is that?" Donna said pointing at Jasmine. I looked at her, she had a small bump. It was still visible. "Are you pregnant?" I asked. "Yeah, and you're the father." she said with an evil smirk on her face. "No, I'm not. I don't remember having that thing with you." I answered. Jasmine was quiet. "I'll go…" she said getting up. "Yeah, bye." Donna said annoyed. "Don't go. Donna leave. You're the one who causes every problem between me and Kim. Leave." I ordered. "Fine. But when I deliver this baby. You're helping me take care of it." she said sternly and walked out. "You and Kim, had a thing together?" Jasmine asked as she gulped. "Yeah, but don't worry, that's all over." I said. Inside, though, It didn't feel like it was all over.**

**KIM'S POV**

**After planning to get Jack back, I got a text from Rudy.**

**RUDY: U jealous that Jack has a new GF?**

KIM: No. I don't care anyway.

**RUDY: Whatever u say, Kimmy!**

KIM: Don't call me Kimmy. bye.

**RUDY: whatever, bye.**

**I started making my way to the kitchen. 'Good, my mom isn't home.' I thought as I grabbed an apple. I bit into it, then my tooth ached in pain. "Ow! What the-" then I pulled my tooth out. "This can't be good." I said as I made my way to the sink, to rinse the blood out. After that I went to the phone and called my dentist. It was still early enough to go, it was only 4:27 PM. The dentist closes at 7:00 PM. "Hello?" I asked as the caller picked up. "Yes, do you need an appointment, here at Seaford's Dentist?" the lady asked. "Yes, uh my tooth fell out, after I bit into an apple." I gave all my information, and headed off to the dentist. The thing that I like about this dentist, is that you don't need an adult with you.**

**As I got there, I opened the door to feel a cold breeze. "Hi, Kim Crawford. I'm here for an appointment." I told the lady at the front desk. "Yes, go to your left. First door." she explained. I followed the directions, and opened the door. "Hi, Kim Crawford. Please have a seat." Dr. Salmart said. I took a seat. "So Kim, you bit into an apple and your tooth fell out. Follow me." he told me as he lead me into another room with all the tools already set up. "Kim, I am going to give you laughy gas. You are going to fall to sleep as I repair your tooth. Understand?" he explained, I nodded and sat on the seat. He lowered the chair. Put a mask over my mouth, and in moments, I blacked out.**

**JACK'S POV**

**Jasmine left a few minutes ago. So I was completely bored out of my mind. "I'm SO bored!" I yelled. Then my phone rang. "Hello?" I didn't recognized the number. "Yes, are you Jack Anderson?" the unknown caller asked. "Yeah. Why? Who is this?" I asked. "I'm calling from the Seaford Dentist Office. Uh, Kim Crawford is here for an appointment, and we need you to come pick her up." the lady said. "Why me?" I asked. "Here on her records, it says here that Jack Anderson is listed for an important person. And you're number 1 here." the lady explained. "Oh, ok. I'll be there soon." I said, feeling myself blushing. I hung up and headed out the door. 'I'm her important person. Cool.' I thought as I walked to the dentist. **

**Once I got there I asked for Kim Crawford, and they lead me to a room. "She just woke up from her sleep. She will act goofy for awhile. She also still has gauze in her mouth. I'll take out. " the lady said and removed the gauze out of Kim's mouth, then the nurse left the room. I looked at Kim. She was playing with a bunch of tools. I ran up to her and took the tools away from her. "No, don't play with these, or you'll get hurt." I said. "Oh, hey Jackie. You look f-funny." she said giggling. "Ok?" I said. "You know, people are so weird sometimes. But you're not. You're my favorite person in the WHOLE world!" she said, I laughed a little. "Do you think I'm funny?" she asked acting serious. "Um, yeah. You're pretty funny sometimes." I said patting her shoulder. She started poking my chest. "Jack, your chest is hard, like a rock!" she said. "I'll call you rocky." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Hey, Jackie?" she asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "I love candy!" she exclaimed. I started laughing. "Oh, let me tell you something. Its v-very important." she said getting serious again. "Ok, what is it?" I said taking her hand. "I like you." she said. I froze. "I think you're funny, and c-cute, and that other c-chiz." she said and started laughing. "Oh, but you know I have a girlfriend, Jasmine?" I explained. "You don't now!" she said and pulled me until our lips met. After minute we pulled apart. "Hey, Jack!" Kim said and started playing with her hair. She twirled it with her fingers. I was still surprised. Then the doctor came in. "Kim is allowed to leave now." the doctor said. "Come on Kim." I said trying to get her to get up. "But, Jack! I was starting to have fun!" she whined. "Vamoose!" I said in Spanish, and dragged her out. We walked home, as Kim was laughing and still playing with her hair. "We're home." I announced. "Yay!" she exclaimed. We got inside her house with a spare key. "I'm going to bed now, Jack!" she said and plopped down on the couch, and curled into a ball. "Good." I muttered. Soon, she fell asleep. "Aw, she looks so peaceful." I said to my self.**

**A/N: Chapter 30 Coming Soon…**

**oh-no!**

**This is SO bad!….. **

**I don't have any candy! And to make it more worser, my laptop is on 'LOW BATTERY' **

**AAAAHHHH! **

**This is also YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!**

**A girl with a clipboard.**

**Wait, I don't have a clipboard.**

**That's not cool.**


	30. Chapter 30: The Plan That Failed

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 30: The Plan That Failed**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**KIM'S POV**

**When I woke up, I wasn't at the dentist anymore. But I did see Jack sitting next to me on the couch in my living room watching T.V. "Hey, sleepy head!" Jack greeted. "Are we married?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly. "Um, no. you were goofy from laughy gas, then I brought you home and you fell asleep." he explained. "Did I do anything weird?" I asked worried. "Uh, yeah. You were playing with tools at the dentist, then you started asking if you were funny. Then you started poking my chest and saying that it was as hard as a rock. Then you admitted that you liked me, then you, well, uh, you kissed me. And then we went back to your house. And here we are." he explained. "Sorry?" I said. "Its okay. And, well, I kind of enjoyed it." he said grinning. I didn't realized that we were so close to each other. We both looked into each others eyes, and started leaning in. Once our lips met, a couple seconds later, Jack quickly pulled away. "Um, I should go." he said and started heading for the door. "Hug?" he offered. **"Well, I could hug you." **I started.**

"**But, do you think we'll…"**

"Well yeah, maybe we might, but.."

"**But, what if we…"**

"And then it could be really…"

"**Well, bye! I'll see you later!"**

"Yeah, Bye!"

**After Jack ran out the door, slumped down the couch. "He'll never take me back." I said to myself. Tomorrow this plan has to work.**

**JACK'S POV The Next Day**

**When I woke up in the morning, I decided to go to the dojo for an early workout. I ate breakfast, changed and headed for the dojo with my skateboard. When I entered, I saw Kim and Jerry making-out. "Um am I interrupting something?" I asked slightly jealous. "No." they said and continued doing what they were doing. "Ok, I hope you guys don't mind if I work out here for a while?" I asked still ignoring, that the fact that they didn't care I was there. "Whatever." I heard Kim mumble. I rolled my eyes as I entered the locker room, to change. I couldn't find my Gi. I searched though my bag, and still couldn't find it. "Shoot! I guess I'll have to workout without my shirt on." I said to myself. I took off my shirt and stuffed it in my bag. I remembered how Kim reacted whenever she saw me like this. I smiled at that memory. I walked out of the locker room to find Jerry and Kim talking and smiling like a couple. 'That should me taking Jerry's place.' I thought as I made my way to the punching dummies. At the corner of my eye, I can see that Kim is trying hard not to stare. I started punching the dummies. "Hey, Jack. Meet my new girlfriend Kim." Jerry said. I stopped and turned around. "Oh, cool." I said and turned around again. I was a little jealous, I just didn't want to admit it. "So, Jerry?" I heard Kim ask Jerry. "Yeah, babe." Jerry asked, as I rolled my eyes. 'So, Jerry is allowed to say that to her, but I can't. something is going on here.' I thought as I chugged down water. "Want to head to my house and have some fun? My mom isn't home." she said and smirked at me. I only smiled and continue to gulp down water. Then, Jerry nodded and they turned around and left the dojo. "She's only jealous, cuz I have a girlfriend named Jasmine!" I said to myself one they were out of earshot.**

**KIM'S POV**

**Once me and Jerry were outside of the dojo, I stomped my foot in anger. "Darn it! The plan didn't work!" I said angrily. "Oh, what plan?" Jerry asked. I looked at him. "You're such an idiot." I snapped.**

***FLASHBACK***

"**Ok, Jerry. When Jack comes in, we have to pretend we are… a, couple." I shuddered. Jerry wasn't really listening, he was listening to music. "Yeah, yeah." Jerry said. I saw Jack coming. I panicked and grabbed Jerry's shirt and pulled him and started kissing him furiously. Jerry stood there surprised. Then I heard someone come in. "Um, am I interrupting something?" I heard Jack ask. "No." I mumbled. Jack went into the locker room to change. Me and Jerry separated. It was kind of awkward. "What up, girl?" Jerry said trying to act cool. I rolled my eyes. Then Jack came in, and he was shirtless. I tried really hard not to stare. 'Aw, man! I can't help myself staring at him.' I wasn't to sure if Jack really notice that I was staring at his chest. "So, Jerry?" I asked. "Yeah, babe?" Jerry asked, I rolled my eyes at that last part. "Want to head to my house and have some fun? My mom isn't home." I said and I smirked at Jack, only to returned by a smile. Jerry nodded and we left the dojo. *END OF FLASHBACK***

"**What am I going to do?!" I yelled. "Look, Kim. If you really love Jack, and you want him back, then maybe you should talk to him." Jerry explained. I was surprised. "For once, you finally said something that is not stupid." I said. "Kay, I'll see you later Kim." Jerry said while ruffling my hair and left. I walked back home, still upset. 'Maybe I will talk to him tomorrow.' I thought as I unlocked the front door of my house. When I got up in my room, I got a chat request, from Rudy.**

**RUDY: I'M BBOOORRREEEEDD!**

**KIM: shut it Rudy.**

**RUDY: so do u still like Jack?**

**KIM: more like love.**

**RUDY: so u do LOVE Jack!**

**Jack Has Joined Your Chat.**

**JACK: what r u guys talking about?**

**KIM: nothing!**

**RUDY: yeah. We were talking about, uh, the, the nerd convection coming at Seaford Mall! Yeah, good people.**

**KIM: really Rudy? But, yeah, what he said!**

**JACK: right… anyways, Jasmine found out the incident between me and Kim.**

**RUDY: what happened?**

**KIM: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BRATHAR!**

**RUDY: sorry. **

**JACK: oh and then, Jasmine broke up with me :(**

**Kim Has Left Your Chat.**

**RUDY: I bet she is so happy!**

**Jack Has Left Your Chat.**

**RUDY: come on! Really! U guys left me alone. AGAIN! :p**

**RUDY: was it something I said?**

**Rudy Has Left Your Chat.**

**A/N: ha, ha. Rudy is funny. Probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Chapter 31 Coming Soon…**


	31. Chapter 31: Snotty Donna

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 31: Snotty Donna**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**JACK'S POV**

**Since I told Jasmine about the incident between me and Kim, she broke up with me. After chatting online with the gang, I got off online, because Rudy was getting annoying. Later, I went for ride on my skateboard to the park, just get rid of my anger and sadness. Why? 1: cuz I'm a little jealous that Kim and Jerry are dating. 2: I really liked Jasmine, but oh well. As I was riding though the park, I decided to go for a ride at the Seaford mall court, where the dojo is. "Hey, that Jack kid is on his skateboard again! GET HIM!" I heard mall cop, Norma yell. In less then a few seconds, 5 mall cops where chasing me around the mall. "I need to get rid of them!" I said, trying to keep my balance. As I passed a few girls, I stopped for a quick break, making sure the crazy cops were far away enough. When the girls saw me, they looked in the mirror and fixed their hair and make-up. "Hi, Jack!" they all said, as I winked at them. "There he is!" one of the cops yelled, spotting me. "Got to go, girls!" I yelled and jumped back on skateboard, and sped away. Apparently, one of the cops had a back up plan. A cop with a scooter, jumped in front me. "AAAHHHHH!" we both screamed as we crashed into each other. We both flew, and landed on the ground hard. "That's it Anderson. You're coming with me!" Norma said catching up with me, out of breath. 'No way I'm escaping now. Well, I'm use to it.' I thought as another cop took my arm and as we started walking to Norma's office.**

**KIM'S POV**

**After chatting online, I logged off and went to the dojo. "Hey, new girlfriend!" Jerry greeted when I entered. "Shut it. We're not dating! " I yelled. "Well, somebody is extra grumpy today! Hmm? Are you still sad that you and Jack broke up?" Rudy teased. Then I slapped him hard. "OW! I think I deserved that." Rudy said rubbing his cheek. "Sorry, Rudy. Its just that I'm not in a good mood." I explained. Moments later we heard a loud crash. "What's going on out there?" Eddie asked. "Sounds like, maybe somebody named **_**Jack**_**, got caught riding his skateboard again!" Milton explained. "Oh, no." I said. "Oh yeah! Just spotted a another pretty girl! WHOO!" Jerry said running up to girl outside. We walked to the area, where we heard the crash. Sure enough, Jack was being taken away by Norma and other mall cops. "Oh, great." I heard him mutter when he walked passed by us. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Hey, what's going on?" Jerry said, coming over to us. We all looked him annoyingly. "What?" Jerry asked confused. "I'm going to follow him!" I said, stomping away. "Seriously! What just happened?! Why are you- Hey-ya, Kelsey." I heard Jerry say as he saw Kelsey walk by. I followed them to Norma's office, without them noticing. "Hey, wait! Someone or something is watching us!" Norma yelled. I panicked, and there was nowhere to hide. "This! I forgot to pick up this penny!" Norma yelled, bending down to pick it up. I rolled my eyes. I found a fake mustache and a janitor suite. I put it on, and I followed them to Norma's office. They all sat down, and I hid behind a fake bush. "Okay, Jack! This is the 10****th**** time you have been caught skateboarding. Do you care about anything?!" I heard Norma ask Jack. "Nope! Except for my family, karate, and other stuff." Jack answered. "Do you care about a certain person?" Norma asked. "My mommy?" Jack asked in a baby voice, as I rolled my eyes. "Other then that. Do you like somebody?" Norma tried again. "Well…" Jack started. "Who?" Norma asked eagerly. "Kim?…." Jack trailed off.**

**JACK'S POV**

"**Kim?…." I trailed off. "Oh, my gosh! You like Kim!" Norma yelled. She was getting really annoying. "Whatever." I muttered. "Hey Jack!" I turned around. Donna was standing there. 'Oh no' I thought. "Jack, are you busy tonight?" Donna asked, I notice that her belly is getting bigger. "Uh?" I wasn't sure what to say. Then there was a noise coming from a fake bush. Everyone stared a it. Then popped out a weird looking janitor. "Who are you?" I asked. "I work for, uh… Norma! Yeah!" the janitor answered in a deep voice. "Oh in that case, can you please get me some pink nail polish, and some unscented cotton balls?" Donna asked, waving her hand in front of her face. "She doesn't work here, crazy. Our janitor is taller, doesn't have BLONDE hair, is a man. And he is more handsomer!" Norma yelled as she got up. She went up to the 'Janitor'. 'Where have I seen those eyes before?' I thought. Norma pulled off the 'Janitor's' mustache and cap, when she did, down fell curly blonde hair. "Kim!" everyone exclaimed. "Hi, everyone! I should go! Well, nice seeing you guys!" Kim said nervously. As she was walking out, Donna grabbed her and pulled her back inside. "Good. You're here." Donna said. I was confused. "So, Jack. Would you go on a date with me?" Donna asked smirking at Kim. I looked at Kim, but she tried not to make eye-contact. "Sure. I'll go on date with you. Meet me at Falaphil's, at 8 PM." I answered. Donna smirked at Kim and walked out. "Hey! What did you just do?!" Norma yelled. "I'm moving on. That's what I just did." I answered again. I looked at Kim and walked out. When I was outside, I spotted the guys. I passed by them. "Hey, Jack! Kim was going to spy on you!" Jerry yelled. "I already know." I answered. I walked away to go home, leaving them confused, ESPECIALLY Jerry.**

**DONNA POV ****A/N: first time in Donna's POV.**

**Yes, plan in progress! Everyone believes, that I'm pregnant. And that Jack is the father.**

**The truth: I'm not really pregnant. It's a fake baby bump. The one celebrities uses in movies. Once I take away Jack from Kim, I will be known as that girl who goes out with one of the cutest boys in school. I mean, any girl will die to go out with him. Kim doesn't need him. I'll make him quit that stupid dojo, he's in. I just need to figure out how. Anyways, I have a date tonight with him. Kim is so jealous. I grabbed my phone.**

**FASHION DONNA: going on a date with Jack!**

**I love mass texting. This way, I'll rub it in Kim's face.**

**GIRLIE KELSEY: I heard Kim and Jack broke up after a crazy party.**

**FASHION DONNA: Kim is going to be so jealous.**

**After mass texting, I started getting ready for my date with, Jack Anderson.**

**A/N: I made up the whole 'Mass Texting' thing. Donna irritates me. Even though I don't know her on the show. Also today, I found out my brother names his shorts by personality. *Awkward***** :{( Mustaches! **


	32. Chapter 32: The Date With Donna

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 32: The Date With Donna**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters! Or Spongebob.**

**KIM'S POV**

"Stupid Donna!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, in my room. "Honey, be quiet!" my mom yelled from downstairs. "Sorry!" I yelled back. I looked up on **my **computer, for any chat requests.** 'SWAGMASTER' **Jerry. I rolled my eyes. 'what does he want now!' I thought, as I opened up the request.

**SWAGMASTER: **what up Kim?

**CUPCAKE KIM: **shut up.

**Karate Master Has Joined Your Chat.**

**KARATE MASTER: **I'm so lazy…

**Cupcake Kim Has Left Your Chat.**

**KARATE MASTER: **what's up with her? :o

**SWAGMASTER: **probably her period again.

**SWAGMASTER: **or she's just jealous, cuz of Donna.

**KARATE MASTER: **I knew she has a crush on me**.**

**Swag Master And Karate Master Have Left This Chat.**

I rolled my eyes at the last comment, Jack left.

Then I decided to follow Jack and Donna on their date. I called Rudy. "What's up?" Rudy answered, when he picked the phone. I explained the plan. "Are you sure about this plan?" Rudy asked, once I explained the plan. "Yes I'm sure. Now tell the guys, except for Jack." I said and hung up. This plan should work. I started laughing at the plan. "Why are you laughing?" I turn around, my

mom was standing, by the doorway. "Nothing! Just a funny joke, Jack told me." I lied. She looked at me weirdly and walked out. 'That was close' I thought as I grabbed my phone to check the time.

**JACK'S POV**

Around 8 o'clock, I started heading down to Falaphil's. I entered. "Hey, Jack!" Phil greeted me, as Tootsie came behind him. She was munching on paper. "No, Tootsie! You do not eat my special recipes!" Phil exclaimed, taking Tootsie back to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, as I took a seat at a booth. I was diddling on my phone, when Donna came in and sat down across. "Hey, Jack!" she said cheerfully. "Hey, Donna." I mumbled. "I know you're still upset about your breakup with Kim, but you need to get over her." she said, noticing how I was acting. I rolled my eyes. "So I was thinking, since it's a full moon, we can go up that hill, and watch the moonlight." she offered. "Whatever tickles your peach." I said. We walked out of Falaphil's, and started heading up the hill. Donna tried to hold my hand, but I kept pulling away. I was getting bored, so I peaked at Donna's stomach. 'Am I really the father?' I thought, as I started getting worried. "Why are you looking at my stomach?" Donna asked, getting annoyed. "I was just wondering if I'm really the father." I said, looking down. "Uh, yeah. You're the father of this baby." Donna stammered. Weird. We finally got at the top of the hill. There was a huge rock, facing the moonlight. 'If only Kim was here.' I thought as I sat on the rock. Donna hopped on. I heard a few noises by a bush. "So, Jack?" Donna asked, getting my attention. "What?" I muttered. "You having fun?" she asked playfully. "Nope." I said, crossing my arms. "Well, its gonna get fun soon." she said, smirking. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. I looked at her stomach. There was a noticeable line under her shirt. "Donna, are you really pregnant?" I asked. She was quiet for a moment. "Uh, yes?" she stammered again, looking down. "You're not really pregnant, are you?" I guessed. "No. I'm not pregnant. I-I only tried to keep, you and Kim apart." she confessed. I was so shocked, I was about to say something back, but I heard voices from the same bushes.

"Ooh! Someone left a bag of potato chips by a piece of rope!" I heard someone say. "RUDY!" a couple other voices snapped. Then popped out Rudy, who walked over by branch. "Rudy?" I exclaimed. "We're dead." I heard someone, who happens to be Milton. I got off the rock, and walked to the bushes. I peered inside the bushes. Kim, Milton, and Jerry were all crowded. They waved at me nervously.

Then we heard someone scream. "It was a trap!" Rudy said, as he wobbled and fell into the bushes. "The branch must've fallen on him." I said, shaking my head. "He's knocked out. Let's go help him!" Milton said trying to change the subject. "No, you're not. Why are you guys here?" I asked sternly. Kim gulped, Milton began chewing on his fingernails, Jerry cried for his mommy, and Rudy mumbled something about not wanting to go to school. "So? Why are you guys here?" I asked again. "Well, uh…." Kim stammered. 'This may take awhile' I thought.

**KIM'S POV**

'Oh no. what am I gonna say?!' I thought, as I was thinking for an excuse. "I was looking for my contact lens! Yeah!" I lied, pretending to look around on the ground. "Stupid contacts! Oh, look I found them! Better go wash them off. Bye!" I said, getting up. 'I'm pretty sure I got that line from Spongebob.' I thought.

"We should go too." Milton said and dragged Jerry away, who was fast asleep. Jack stared at me before saying, "I can't believe you guys were spying on me!" He yelled. I flinched. "I knew it! Kim was jealous!" Donna yelled getting off the rock. "Oh, would you shut it! All you do is cause trouble. Now would you get your stupid fantasy baby, and leave?!" I yelled, clearly angry. Donna then brought something out of her back. She hit Jack with it. "JACK?!" I screamed. I then felt something hit my head. And then I blacked out.

Donna walked over to me and Jack. "You know I have been hiding a secret. A secret that nobody knows but my group of friends. I'm a vampire." she said coldly. "Whoa…." Jack muttered. "You're a V-Vampire?" I stuttered. Her eyes turned into a dark reddish color. Her nails grew bigger. Me and Jack watched in horror, as she revealed her fangs. "Jack?" I peeped. "Are you scared?" Donna said as she clawed her long nails in the air, "Well, just relax Kim. You'll feel a little pinch." she said creepily, as she got closer to me. "I'm not scared of you. Bring. It. On." Jack said, with venom in his voice. Them jumped out 6 similar-Vampires. "You're late!" Donna yelled. "Sorry, traffic is tuff here!" one of them piped up. "This is going to be a long night." I whispered to myself, as me and Jack got into fighting positions.

**A/N: I just thought of this watching 'The Boy Who Cried Werewolf.' I love that movie! Have you guys heard about? Chapter 33 Coming Soon….. **


	33. Chapter 33: Vampires And Arguments

**A Kickin' it Story**

**Chapter 33: Vampires And Arguments**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters! Or the song We Run The Night. Or The Supah Ninjas! **

**JACK'S POV**

As me and Kim got into fighting positions, I started thinking, that its weird to have someone from school be vampire. "Time to dance. And by that I mean fighting." I said. Kim nodded as the vampires hissed. "I ain't scared of you!" Kim yelled. 'Good to have Kim by my side!' I thought as we started fighting. Donna swung her arm, which Kim easily blocked. It's hard to fight all 6 vampires, especially when they want to bite your neck. Kim was having trouble with Donna. "Kim!" I yelled to her and threw a stick, once she caught it I winked at her. Donna got angrier. After minutes of fighting, everyone stopped to make a plan. Kim dragged me by a tree. "Are we going to make-out?" I asked joking around. "Shut Up!" she said blushing. "Ok, here's the plan. I have a flashlight. Vampires can't make contact with any sort of light, or they die. I'll shine my flashlight on them, and they should be destroyed. Kay?" Kim explained. "Sorry, I got lost your eyes. Can you explain everything from the top?" I asked. She shoved me, "Kidding!" I said, making her laugh. We got out of the bushes, and met up with the vampires again. "Get your flashlight out!" I yelled, as Kim glared at me. She shoved her hands in her pocket. "Here it is!" she exclaimed, as she pulled out a tiny flashlight. "Really, Kim, really?" I said, throwing my hand in the air. "What?" she asked. "Its small!" I yelled. "Well, do you want to destroy those things or what?!" she yelled back. "Ok, whatever!" I yelled back, defeated.

**KIM'S POV**

I felt hurt that Jack thought my flashlight was tiny. It was small. Then, we started arguing about pointless things. "Well, maybe you should carry one of those extra large flashlights around you! You know, to shine it on every girl you hit on!" I yelled. "Oh, so now this is about me hitting on other girls?! I'm not Jerry, you know!" Jack yelled back. "I'm just saying! Maybe you just watch on what kind of girls you hit on!" I yelled, getting angrier by the minute. "Why do you have to be so jealous sometimes?! I can decide who I can go out with!" Jack yelled. "Why don't you go to those strip clubs, and pull out one of those sluts, that you boys call girls!" I screamed. "Why don't you become one!" Jack yelled. "Shut up!" we turn around to find Rudy trying to adjust himself in his sleep. "Sorry." we both muttered. There was silence. "Awkward!" one of the vampires said. Donna looked at my hand. When she saw the flashlight, the other vampires panicked and flew off. "I knew I shouldn't of hired those idiots!" Donna yelled. Me and Jack glared at each other. "Well, I'm not wasting my time here. Tootles!" Donna said and flew off. "Well, we have to follow them!" I yelled. "Yeah, lets go!" Jack said, and we took off. We continued running in the direction, Donna flew off. "There she is!" Jack exclaimed. "She looks so beautiful, with her hair flowing on the moonlight." Jack said dazing off. "You disgust me." I said coldly. Jack rolled his eyes. We continued running. Donna had her back faced away from us, so she couldn't see us. "Hey, Donna!" Jack yelled, as Donna turned around to face us. "Oh-no. not you two again!" she exclaimed angrily. "Hey, sweetie. Just relax, Donna. You'll feel a little pinch." I said in the same voice she used earlier. I shined the flashlight on her face. "NOOO!" she screamed. Slowly she was disappearing. Soon, only dust was there. "We did it!" Jack exclaimed. "I think this calls for a cookie!" Jack said, as I rolled my eyes. Then I felt like, me and Jack were leaning in. We're just about kiss….

**JACK'S POV**

"Jack, wake up. Jack. JACK!" someone screamed. I shot up from the ground. Kim was above me. "What happened?" I asked. "Well, to make a long story short, after me, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry got caught spying on your date with Donna, you asked me why I was spying on you guys then, Donna grabbed a log, and hit both of us, in the head with it. Then we must've blacked out. I woke up, you were still knocked out. And I had like the strangest dream, that-" Kim explained. "That Donna was a vampire!" we both finished. We both exchanged glances. "That's strange." I finally said. "I know…" Kim muttered. "But what happened to Donna?" I asked, looking around. "Well, she freaked out, when I woke up and she ran down the hill, wasn't watching were she was going, and… she got hit by a truck. And someone told me she's dead. The ambulance just left." Kim explained, gasping for air. "Let's just forget that everything that happened." I said quickly. "Yeah." Kim agreed.

**NEXT DAY- AT THE DOJO**

I walked in the dojo, the next day. I was singing one of my favorite songs: We Run The Night. "…. So F*** Pay Me." I sang, though, I wasn't the best singer in the world. Apparently, Kim heard me. She came up me and slapped across the face, instantly I felt a shot of pain. "Do you kiss your momma, with that mouth!" Kim yelled. "First of all, OW! Second, my momma is on a business trip. Third, It was a song! Fourth, if I would've f***ed you up, I would've gone easy!" I explained, then she slap me again at the last comment, and she slaps hard. "I mean, not the bad way!" I yelled, as she walked away. I heard someone enter. "RUDY! Visitor!" I yelled as I was looking for something in my bag, not bothering to look who entered. Rudy came in from his office, in his skinny jeans, again. Everyone stared at him weirdly. "What's going on fools?" Rudy asked, as he waddled. I looked up to a see that some guy that arrived, he was looking around the dojo. "Can we help you?" I asked, Kim looked at him dreamingly. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, we're looking for, uh, Jack, is it?" a guy with black hair asked. "That's me." I said. "Hey, Mike! Yamato, won't give me my burrito back!" someone yelled. Them came in a another guy, a blonde girl, who reminds me of Kim, and a robot. "Would you two be quiet!" the blonde girl snapped. "AAAAHH! The robot 3000!" Jerry yelled, and ran behind the mats. "Why is he acting scared?" the first guy asked. "It's a long story." Kim stepped up. "Anyways, I'm Mike Fukanaga, and these are my friends, Amanda, Owen, and our robot trainer, Yamato." Mike explained. "Nice to meet you all." I said, "these are my friends, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and our sensei, Rudy." after all of us introduced each other, Rudy stepped up. "So what brings you here at, The Bobbie Wasabie Dojo?" he asked. "Well, you might not believe this but… we're ninjas." Mike explained. "Y-you guys are ninjas?" I stuttered. All of our mouths dropped. "Man, these people are cool!" Jerry exclaimed, as everyone stared at him.

**A/N: I love the show 'Supah Ninjas'. That show is classic! I can't wait for season 2! Anyways, Chapter 34 Coming Soon…**

**Also who likes BIG TIME RUSH? They're awesome! KK, bye! xD**


	34. Chapter 34: Meet The Supah Ninjas

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 34: Meet The Supah Ninjas**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters! Or Supah Ninjas!**

**MIKE POV ****(Supah Ninjas)**

Right after I told them, that me, Amanda, and Owen are ninjas, their mouths dropped open. "Why are you here again?" Rudy asked, after everyone recovered from their shockness. "There is a villain that, is very dangerous and she gets people to think she's nice, but only trying to steal you're money. And we must destroy him before she hurts anyone else. We track you down here." Amanda explained. "And to make worse, I still don't have my burrito back from Yamato!" Owen exclaimed, glaring at Yamato. "At least, I'm not the one who used to punch like my grandma robot." Yamato said back. "Ok, lets not start another argument, like we did on the way here. 8 hours of torture is enough." I clarified.

***FLASHBACK* Airplane Problems**

"I call dibs on the window seat!" Owen said cheerfully, once they got on the plane that would take them to Seaford. "You can't call dibs. Because I call dibs on the window seat." Yamato protested, as everyone on the plane stared at Yamato because he is a robot. "Just pick a seat. Or I'll throw both of you out of the airplane!" Amanda yelled angrily. "If you can!" Owen teased and started laughing. "You can't even pick up a 3 pound Chihuahua!" Amanda teased back as Owen stopped laughing and Amanda started laughing. "I just want my beauty sleep!" Amanda exclaimed. "What beauty do you have?" Owen smirked. "Uh, Amanda has plenty of beauty." Mike stepped up, smiling. "Thank you Mike!" Amanda said, flashing him a flirty smile. "Mike, only said that, cuz' he has A HUGE CRUSH on Amanda." Owen told everyone on the plane, as Amanda rolled her eyes. "Just take a seat!" Mike yelled, which frightened everyone.

"Well, I don't need to be told twice!" Owen exclaimed nervously, as everyone quickly took a seat. Amanda sat next to Mike. And Owen next to Yamato.

That was a bad mistake.

***5 MINUTES LATER* **

"Give me back my nacho platter!" Owen yelled. "Shut up before I give you a Texas wedgie, fat head!" Yamato said back. "I am not a fat head. And for your information, your momma's a fat head!" Owen yelled back. "Kill me." Amanda muttered. "Thank you for choosing us to fly you to your destination. We will land in land in Seaford, in the next 8 hours." the flight attendant announced, as both Amanda and Mike groaned in frustration. "Seafood! I want seafood!" Owen exclaimed, as his head popped up. "She said 'Seaford'. Not seafood." Mike said. "Well, that's sad… I'll just my pizza then!" Owen said. "Good, now he'll be quiet." Amanda told Mike, as he nodded back. "Wait, where's my pizza?" Owen said looking around, "YAMATO!" Owen screamed. "You're so stupid." Yamato teased, in his robotic voice. They started arguing again. "NNNNOOOOO!" Amanda and Mike screamed**. **

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**AMANDA'S POV ****(Supah Ninjas)**

'That Jack guy, reminds me of Mike.' I thought, as Mike finished, explaining everything that happened on the way here. "Also, why is Rudy wearing skinny jeans?" I asked. "Oh, um, I should go change." Rudy said awkwardly, as everyone nodded, and waddled to his office. I noticed that, Kim, keeps looking over at Jack. "So, should we show you around, Seaford?" Jack asked, getting my attention. "That still reminds me of seafood." Owen said sadly. I rolled my eyes. "Yamato scares me." Jerry whimpered. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you." I assured. "Well…" Yamato trailed off.

"You're not going to hurt anybody!" I snapped, which frightened everyone. "Sorry." I apologized. "Yamato reminds us, when we had a robot sensei, the Robot 3000. We destroyed him though, by saying the Wasabi Code." Kim explained. "Ah, you must be the smart one." I said. "Actually, Milton here is the nerd. But, I'm smart too, thanks!" Kim proudly replied back, as Jack laughed. "Actually, really, Kim here is the dumb blonde here, like duh!" Jerry said, then Kim punched him in the stomach. "I expected that." Jerry said, groaning in pain. "You get lost on your way here!" Kim clarified, as Jerry glared at her. "Aw, what a cute couple!" Jack exclaimed sarcastically in a babyish voice, as Kim stuck her tongue out. "You wanna talk about this, baby?" Jack teased, as he cocked his head. "Ha, ha, very funny Jack." Kim said sarcastically. "Are, Kim and Jack a couple?" Mike asked, looking at both of them. "Me and Jack a couple? We were a couple." Kim said, crossing her arms. Jack just stood there. "Wait, I thought you and Jerry were a couple?" Jack asked confused, pointing at Jerry and Kim. "About that…" Kim trailed off. "Can we get back to what we were talking about?" Milton asked. "Ok, so are you and Mike a couple?" Jack asked. I blushed and tried not to look at Mike. "No…" we both muttered. "So, Amanda, maybe I could show you around the mall?" Kim asked, trying not to cause an awkward silence. "Sure" I answered.

**KIM'S POV**

I forgot to tell Jack that me and Jerry aren't dating. Whoops! I asked Amanda if I should show her around Seaford. "Sure" she answered. We walked out of the dojo, leaving the guys behind. "See you later Amanda!" I heard Mike yell out to Amanda. She waved back. 'They so have a crush on each other.' I thought as we walked into Falaphil's. "So what is this place?" Amanda asked looking around. "Its like a restaurant… But weirder." I said. We sat down in a booth. Phil came over to us. "Kim, who is your lovely lady-friend? Are you married?" Phil asked Amanda, grabbing her hand. "Wait, what? I'm too young! And I have uh, a boyfriend." Amanda lied about the last part. "Really? Then, tell me, what's his name?" Phil asked suspiciously. "Uh, Mike?" Amanda lied again. "Sure." Phil smirked. "Why would someone get marry at a young age?" I asked. "You stay out of this Kim!" Phil yelled, pointing his finger at my face. "Well, Sorry." I muttered, pushing his hand away. "Um, I'm going to go." Amanda said awkwardly, getting up. "Yeah…" I followed along, as we were slowly walking out. "Wait, don't leave! I haven't even propose. Or we haven't had our first date!" Phil yelled, as we ran out. "Sorry about that." I apologized, as I rubbed my neck when we got outside. "Its ok." Amanda said. "Wait hold on, I think I forgot my purse. Be right back." I said, looking around and left off. I went to the booth me and Amanda were before. I spotted my purse and grabbed it. I saw Phil crying into his goat, Tootsie. "Oh, Tootsie! Why did this happen to me!" he screamed, as people were staring at him crying like a baby. I awkwardly walked out. "Ok…" I trailed off. When I walked to were Amanda was suppose to be, she wasn't there. That's strange. "Amanda?" I called out. No answer. I walked across to the dojo. "Hey, guys!" I called to them when I entered. The guys were all talking. I was surprised that Jerry and Yamato were getting along.

"What's up, Kim?" Jack asked, as he walked over to me. "Have you guys seen Amanda?" I asked. "No, why is she ok?" Mike asked worriedly. "I went to get my purse, cuz I forgot it. When I came back, she was gone." I explained.

"Well, we have to go find her!" Mike yelled. "Calm down man!" Owen yelled, trying to calm Mike down. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find her!" Jack exclaimed. Everyone ran out. Even Yamato. I felt someone grab my hand. "I know you and Jerry aren't really dating." someone said. "What the-" I started but interrupted, by a pair of lips. I froze for a few seconds, but gave in. 'Jack!' I thought as I pulled away. "Uh…" I trailed off. "Sorry." Jack muttered, as we were both blushing. I thought for a few moments. "Its cool." I said, with a smile. "We should-before-the-something." Jack stammered nervously. "Let's go!" I said cheerfully. "Yeah!" he agreed. We walked out, and followed the guys as they were searching for Amanda. 'What the f*** just happened?! Maybe I still do like Jack.' I thought.

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Who watches '****Best Saturdays' on Nickelodeon?**

**Do you guys like any of theses episodes:**

**Victorious, How To Rock, iCarly, and Big Time Rush.**

**I love watching KICKIN' IT!**

**-CRAZYCat2012**

**Kickin' It Forever.**


	35. Chapter 35: Rescue Amanda

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 35: Rescue Amanda **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters! ****Or lines of "The Amazing World Of Gumball"**

**AMANDA'S POV**

I felt dizzy. I couldn't move. All I remember is some guys come up to me, cover my mouth and I blacked out. I tried to move, but failed. "What is going on?!" I yelled. Mike was the first person that came to mind. "Mike? Owen? Yamato? Kim? Anyone?" I asked. "Hi. Young girl." a voice said. "Who are you?!" I yelled. "Oh, sweet heart. I know you remember me." the voice said again. The voice sounded familiar. But where have I heard it from. Was it from one of the Supah Ninjas missions? I sure I heard that voice before. "Y-your voice sounds familiar." I stuttered. "Good, because I bet you remember ME!" the voice yelled. Then a small light came on. "Welcome….. Amanda." as the person came closer, I realized that it was a lady. Its…. KATARA?! "Katara!" I exclaimed. "Yes, you stupid ninja." she sneered. I got angry. But then confused. "Wait, how did you find out my identity?" I asked. "Oh, yes. With the help of some new friends." Katara explained. Then came out 6 guys. "Black Dragons, protect the door. Make sure none of those karate freaks get in." Katara commanded. "Yes, Katara." the guys said. "How did you find me here?" I asked. "I do my research. I remember when I was dating your friend's dad. I know that you and Mike were up to something. That's why you two were looking through my purse. But when guys saw me coming, you pulled Mike into a kiss, to make it look like you guys weren't doing anything." Katara explained. "It wasn't that!" I lied. "Then why did you kiss him?" Katara said with a challenging look. "Um, uh, cuz'" I said. "That's what I thought. You like him!" she sneered. "Ok, I do like him, since that night." I admitted. "That's what I thought." she said. It was silent for a few moments. "Now, that we got that out of our shoulders. I hope that kiss with Mike was special for you, because its your last. Say good-bye to your precious life, Amanda." Katara said, pulling out 2, large sharp swords. "I don't see Mike to come and save you." she said, and started evilly laughing. She started getting closer to me. She took the sword, and put it under my chin and lifted it up to face her. Our noses were touching. "Say good-bye to your life." she whispered. She took one sword, lifted it up. She started laughing evilly again.

All I did is scream.

**MIKE'S POV**

When we were searching for Amanda, Kim and Jack looked nervous around each other. 'Something is going with them.' I thought as I was calling out Amanda's name. I was getting really worried. I started hearing beeping sounds. "Hey, Owen." I told Owen getting his attention. "What? I'm trying to enjoy this taco!" Owen exclaimed. "Owen, things are more important in life then a lousy taco. Anyways, do you hear that beeping noise. Like right behind your ear?" I asked. "Now, that you think of it, I do hear a noise!" Owen said. Then it hit me: Before we left Empire City, Hologramps inserted a chip behind our ears. It helps us locate each other, in case of an emergency. "Guys!" I called out. Everyone came running to me. "What's wrong?" Jack asked. "I remember before we left Empire City, Hologramps, put a chip behind our ears!" I explained. Everyone except for Yamato, and Owen, stared at me with blank faces. "This can help us find Amanda!" I explained. "Oh, now I get it!" Kim exclaimed. "I don't get it." Jerry said with a confused look on his face. "Jerry, you don't get anything." Kim stepped up. "Yeah, its in my blood." Jerry said patting is chest. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Ok, so where can we find Amanda?" Jack asked. "Well, look for yourselves." I said. I held up a watch, in seconds, a hologram popped up. My widen as I saw Amanda, tied up. She was yelling for help. "Where is she?" Owen asked. "Does it look like I know yet?" I told him. "Amanda, is located at Abandoned Warehouse." a lady voice from the watch said. "It doesn't show who has Amanda, or what they're going to do to her." Kim said. "Who is that lady in the watch? And were can I meet her?" Yamato asked. "I don't think she's even interested in you. I mean as soon as she see's you, she'll blow up!" Owen exclaimed. "You can't even get Kelly to ask you out. What are you going to say about that?" Yamato challengingly asked. "Nothing." Owen said, crossing his arms. "Whatever! Let's go before something bad happens!" I yelled. "Things got bad when I didn't get to finish my taco." Owen muttered. "Come on!" I yelled. Everyone started running, towards the directions my watch was telling us.

"I wonder why they call it 'Abandoned Warehouse'?" Owen asked.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Oh. That's why." Owen said. We looked up to the old building. 'No wonder people abandoned it.' I thought. We walked right up to it. "So, old. I ain't going in there, you know? Full of germs ugh!" Milton exclaimed. "Come on. For our friend." Jack encouraged. "Fine." Milton agreed. I felt someone grab my shoulder and hold me back. "What's wrong Jack?" I asked. "Do you hear that?" Jack asked. I listened closely. There was a slight noise. I looked up, the letter 'A' on 'Abandoned' was about to fall off. And Kim was standing underneath it.

**JACK'S POV**

As soon as I saw the letter 'A' about to fall off the building, my instincts kicked in. Kim was examining the old building. "KIM!" I yelled. "What-" I ran as fast as I could. And pushed her out of the way just in time, both of us falling on the ground. The letter came crashing down, breaking into pieces. "I could've gotten killed!" Kim yelled. "And that's why I pushed you." I clarified. "Thanks." she said with a smile. We sat there for a few seconds, as we both got lost into each others eyes. "Ahem." everyone said, interrupting our moment. "Sorry." We both muttered. I helped Kim up. "Ok, besides that awkward moment," Mike explained, looking at me and Kim, "We need to watch out for guards.". we peeked inside. Black. Dragons. Kim was about to say something, but I covered her mouth. "Ok, here's the plan." Owen started. "What's your plan?" I asked. "Uh, RUN! MOMMY I NEED YOU!" Owen screamed. "Owen!" we snapped. "Hey! Who's out there?!" a black dragon yelled. "Uh-oh." Eddie said. "Well, I'm going to pretend that this NEVER happened." Rudy said. "Rudy." I warned. "Ok, me, Kim, Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton, are going to take care of the Black Dragons. And, Mike, Owen, and Yamato go help Amanda." I explained. "Ok, let's go!" Mike said. "I wanted to say 'let's go' this time!" Owen complained. "Freeze BLACK DRAGONS!" Rudy yelled, facing the other way. "Wrong way Rudy." I said, rolling my eyes. "Oh, right. FREEZE BLACK DRAGONS!" Rudy yelled again. "Oh, no, Jack! Ok, please don't hurt us! We'll leave!" Frank begged. I smirked. "Leave." I ordered. "Yes, your majesty!" Frank squirmed, as all of them ran away. "Come on!" I signaled. We all ran into the back. "Why, do you always have weapons?" Owen said standing there with his boa-staff. "Shut up. Or your little friend here, is dead." said a lady in a red, leather suit. She had a lot of weapons. "I'm scared man." Jerry squeaked. "Ah, you brought friends." the lady said again. "Let me introduced myself, I'm Katara." Katara said with an evil smile. "Nice to meet you!" Eddie piped up. "Really, Eddie?" Kim said. "Just trying to help." Eddie said. "Let's dance." I said. "Jack, I told you a bunch of times, you're not a good dancer. I am." Jerry clarified. Katara pulled out two, sharp, swords. "Help me!" Amanda yelled. "Ok, here's the plan-" I was interrupted by a scream. "AAAHHHHHH!" Rudy came out of nowhere, and jumped on top of Katara. Everyone jumped back, in surprise. He started hitting Katara in the back of her head with pan. "Katara be gone! Katara be gone! Katara be gone! Hey Amanda." Rudy yelled, stopping to greet Amanda. "Hey, Rudy, I think she has had enough of banging on the head." Amanda said. "Right…" Rudy said getting off of Katara. "Well, that was easy." Jerry and Owen said at the same time. Mike untied Amanda. "Thanks Mike." Amanda said cheerfully. She hugged Mike tightly, as Mike hugged her back. After a few moments, it was getting a little awkward. "Um, you guys. Not wanting to ruin the moment, but we need to go before the cops arrive." Kim said, nervously. They quickly pulled apart. Owen went up to Katara, who was on the ground. "She's pretty knocked out." Owen said. "Yeah." we all agreed. "Come let's go home." Rudy said. We all started heading back to the dojo. As we were walking, Kim's hand brushed by mines. I looked at her as she started blushing. I smirked, as I turned to Mike who was talking to Amanda. "Are you two sure you guys aren't going out?" I asked. "Well…." Mike said. "Hey, Jack, let's go talk to Kim!" Amanda exclaimed as she took my arm, leaving Mike behind. 'Oh, no.' I thought, as we were walking to Kim.

**A/N: So, people who saw 'A Slip Down Memory Lane', you know Kim has feelings for Jack. K, I'm bored now. Chapter 36 Coming Soon…..**


	36. Chapter 36: Sleepovers & Truth Or Dare

**A Kickin' It Story**

**Chapter 36: Sleepovers & Truth Or Dare**

**DISCLAMIER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**KIM'S POV**

**Jack and Amanda had their arms around each other, which made me kind of jealous. 'Wait, WHAT?! I do not like Jack!' I thought. 'Hmm , Kim. Girl you know you like Jack!' a voice in my head that sounded like Rudy's. 'Rudy!' I thought. 'Yeah, that's right! I hear what you're saying' Rudy said. I shook my head. "I'm just imagining things." I told myself. "You're imagining what?" Jack suddenly asked. I jumped back in surprise. "Jack! Don't scare my like that!" I yelled. "Whoa, calm down." Amanda said. "Sorry." I muttered. "So, Kim?" Jack asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "Well, I was wondering-" Jack was interrupting by Rudy. "Look!" Rudy yelled. "What?" everyone asked. "I found a shiny penny!" Rudy yelled. Everyone rolled their eyes. "So… what were you saying, Jack?" I asked. "Uh, nothing'" he nervously said, and walked away. 'Wow, really?' I thought as we continued walking. "So, you guys wanna head to my house. Sleepover?" Jack asked. "What are you, Jack? A 12 year old?" Jerry teased. "No! I'm just saying, maybe we can all hang out." Jack explained. "Yeah, we can all hang out." Mike added. "So we can meet up at Jack's house at 8?" I asked. "Yeah." everyone agreed.**

**AT KIM'S HOUSE**

"**So, what are we going to do at Jack's house?" Amanda asked. "Well, I hope we can maybe play truth or dare." I said. "Nice." Amanda replied. "Hey, I hope you don't me asking, but…. Do you have a crush on Mike?" I asked. "Um, uh… maybe a little." Amanda nervously replied. I gave her one of those 'Really?' looks.**

"**Ok, ok. Yes. I do have a huge crush on Mike. So? I bet you have a crush on Jack." Amanda stated. I gasped. "I do not!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, I can tell you like him, by the way you flutter your eyelashes at him." Amanda said. "Ok, I fine. I do have a crush on him." I admitted. "Well, we should head to meet the boys, at Jack's house." I said, grabbing my stuff, Amanda doing the same thing.**

**JACK'S POV**

**Me, and all the guys were waiting for the girls to come. "What's taking them so long?" Eddie asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, Mike?" I asked. "Yeah." Mike asked. "Do you like Amanda?" I asked. "I had a feeling you would ask." Mike responded. "You have a feeling for everything." Owen exclaimed, biting down on a chicken wing. "Yeah, I do. I like Amanda." Mike said. "And we all know Jack likes…" Milton said. "KIM!" everyone teased.**

**DING!**

"**Finally!" Eddie said, "let's get this party started!". I got up to open the door. "Hey girls." I greeted, with a smile. "Hey, Jack." Kim greeted back. "So, you guys may enter." I said. They walked in quietly. "So what do you guys wanna do first?" Amanda asked, putting her stuff down. "Yo, I got a good game." Jerry said, smirking, "Truth or dare.".**

"**Um, Jerry do you really think that's a good idea?" Rudy asked. 'Rudy?' I thought. "When did you get here?" I asked. "Oh, I got in through the back door." Rudy explained. "That's really creepy." Kim said. "Ok… lets just play this game!" I exclaimed. "Jerry, truth or dare?" I asked him. "Dare." he answered. "I dare you to-"**

**DING!**

"**Who could that be?" Kim asked. I got up from the floor. I opened the door, to reveal Mika, and Julie. As they both entered, Julie went over by Milton. "Hey, Jack! I haven't seen you in a while." Mika exclaimed, as she ran over and gave me a hug. "Whoa!" we screamed, as me and Mika fell backwards.**

**I looked up, to see Mika staring into my eyes. "Ooh! I think they're about to kiss!" Rudy squealed. I looked over to Kim, who had her arms crossed. "No we're not!" me and Mika exclaimed, and got off each other. "Sorry, Jerry." I mouthed to Jerry, who scooted very close to Mika, once she sat down next to him. "So, what are we playing?" Mika asked. "Truth or dare." I smirked, looking over at Jerry, "Jerry, since we left off at your turn, I dare you to kiss Mika for 10 seconds."**

"**Ooh! This game is getting good!" Rudy squealed again.**

**KIM'S POV**

**I kind of got more jealous, when I saw Mika on top of Jack, as they both got lost into each others eyes. But I knew they wouldn't kiss, when Jack turned over and saw me.**

"**Ooh! This game is getting good!" I heard Rudy squealed, as I snapped out of my thoughts. "What happened?!" I yelled, frightened. Amanda pointed over to Mika and Jerry. They were both leaning in. "Aw! That's so cute!" Amanda said. "Right." I agreed.**

**Mika and Jerry started making out on the floor. "Um, its been 10 seconds." Mika said, checking his watch. "Hey, guys! Its been 10 seconds!" Jack exclaimed.**

**They didn't listen though.**

"**Well, lets just continue on with the game." I suggested. "Alright…" Jack muttered.**

"**Mike. Truth or dare?" Jack asked. Mike nervously played with his fingers, before answering, "Dare."**

"**Alright! I dare you to run down the street and scream out who or what you love. For 20 seconds." Jack challenged. We waited for Mike to answer.**

"**Ok…" Mike finally muttered, standing up and walking out the door.**

***10 Seconds Later***

"**I AM IN LOVE WITH AMANDA!" we heard Mike screamed, as our eyes widen and we all surprisingly looked at Amanda who was blushing furiously.**

**AMANDA'S POV**

**Once I heard Mike say he was in love with me, my heart skipped a beat. I started blushing furiously.**

"**Hey, guys!" I heard Owen exclaim, as he came out the kitchen, along with Yamato. They both froze when they saw Mika and Jerry STILL making out on the floor. "Is that Mike I hear?" Yamato ask. "Oh my gosh, what did we miss?" Owen asked.**

**All the sudden, the door flew open. Mike.**

"**You admitted it?!" Owen exclaimed. "You. Knew. About. This?" I asked, turning around and getting angry. "Uh, maybe." Owen stammered. "You're dead!" I screamed. "AAHH!" Owen hollered. I got up and was about to kill him, but I felt someone grab my arm. "You're not killing anyone, yet."**

**I turned around to see Mike staring into my eyes as, I did the same thing. I felt someone push me into Mike, as our lips were only millimeters away. I felt Mike wrap his arms my waist. We then closed the gap. I heard everyone 'awe'. As we separated, I swear I heard Mike say, 'I love you.'.**

"**I love you, too." I said, with a smile.**

"**OK! Enough with love-gushy-stuff. Jack you're up." Owen said. "Dare!" Jack exclaimed. "Yes! Ok, I dare you to make-out with, wait for it….. KIM! But in the closet, since I don't want to see you guys making out." Owen answered. I saw Kim's mouth drop. "I knew this was a bad idea from the start." I heard her say.**

**A/N: Sorry guys, but updates are going to be slow. But, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please review! And check out the poll on my profile! K, BYE! :)**


	37. Chapter 37: Brody Once Again

**Chapter 37: Brody… Once Again**

**A Kickin' It Story**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own KICKIN' IT or its characters!**

**A/N: Time for a really, really, really short chapter! Sorry for updating slow though. And….**

**OMG! KIM AND JACK ARE FINALLY GOING OUT! I had to get that out of my system… **

**JACK'S POV**

"**I knew this was a bad idea from the start." I heard Kim mutter, slightly hurting my feelings.**

"**Come on!" Amanda said, dragging me and Kim up from the ground. "Where are you dragging us?!" I asked, startled. "To a closet." Amanda said, gripping my hand tightly.**

"**Ow! You're going to break my hand!" I said. "Oh, man up." Amanda muttered. I looked over at Jerry, Owen, and Mike. They all gave me the thumbs up.**

**We were pushed into a closet, and as the door closed, Kim screamed, "Really Amanda?!"**

**We heard a door clicked.**

**I quickly ran up to the door and tried to open it. Locked. "Its hopeless. We'll never get out of here!" Kim exclaimed, and started pacing around the tiny closet. She stopped for some reason, then looked back down at her feet.**

**We awkwardly stood there for a few seconds.**

"**So…" I muttered.**

"**Um, I, uh, never mind…" Kim said. "Come on, tell me." I urged.**

"**No, its stupid…" she muttered, looking down shyly.**

**I felt like I couldn't control myself any longer. I put my hand on Kim's waist, and leaned towards her lips.**

"**Jack what are you doing?" Kim asked softly.**

"**Just go along with it…." I whispered.**

**Just millimeters away…**

**All the sudden Kim pushed away.**

**CRASH!**

**Kim kicked down the door.**

**KIM'S POV**

**I felt like kissing Jack, for some reason I needed to get out of there. I quickly pushed away from Jack, and kicked down the door.**

**I saw everyone staring at me with wide eyes.**

"**I'm sorry, but what just happened?" Rudy asked after a few moments. "She kicked down the door." Milton responded.**

'**No, duh!' I thought, as I realized that it was getting uncomfortable in the room.**

**I looked down at the damage, then back at Jack, who standing there in shock.**

"**So, I'll see you guys later?" I asked.**

**No response.**

"**Great! Bye! And sorry about the door, Jack!" I said nervously, winked at him and ran out the door.**

**Once again, people who I passed by, looked at me weirdly. **

**After running a few blocks, I stopped for a break.**

**I started walking to a someone's house…**

**Someone who I haven't talk in awhile….**

**I arrived and knocked on the door.**

"**Hey…" I greeted, with a smile.**

"**Ah, Kim….. Good to see you again. Its nice that you have finally came to me." Brody greeted, gesturing me in his house.**

**Brody.**

**A/N: Forgive me for the short chapter! I really need to go, but I promise you a longer chapter, but I don't promise that its going to be up soon…. Sorry! Check out my other stories and review please! Thanks xD **


	38. Chapter 38: Author's Note: So Sorry!

Hey everyone! I am soooooo sorry I haven't upload a chapter in a long time! My laptop broke, and I dont know when I'll get a new one :( But I promise when i do get it a new one, I'll post an extra long chapter! But don't forget to tune in on Disney XD to watch the new season of Kickin' It! I am so excited! Plus, check out a poll I posted on my wall!

Take care,

~CRAZYAJ :)


End file.
